Expressing Herself
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: There was a lot more to Megan Griffin than everyone thought. She did much more than just put up with so much mental abuse. Other than bird-calling, Meg had another special talent...
1. Meg's Special Talent

**Expressing Herself**

**\\\\**

**Alright, okay, this is my first REAL Family Guy story. It's about my favorite character, Meg (and she seems to be real popular on here XD). But I wanted to do something a little bit different. I saw a story with Meg having a talent, and I wanted to try that. So...wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Seth MacFarlane. :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

The alarm clock buzzed at exactly 7:00 on a normal Monday morning. Meg Griffin groaned and shut it off.

Meg sighed and stared at the ceiling, which was blurry until she knew it was best to put on her glasses. She slowly emerged from her bed and made it.

Almost any other teenage girl's version of a normal day would be going to school, hanging out with friends, and maybe going to the mall after school.

But, unfortunately, it wasn't that way for poor Meg.

She knew what was going to happen once she came downstairs. Her father, Peter, would pick on her and probably fart in her face, and everyone else would start laughing.

Except one.

Brian, the family dog.

Brian no longer helped pick on Meg, he was past that stage. But laying off Meg seemed to be foreign to the rest of the family.

Meg decided that she might as well get ready if she didn't want Peter to barge into her room, which happened at least once a week.

"Hey, Meg," her brother, Chris, greeted her when she arrived at the table. "I'm thinking of a word, and this time, it's really not 'kitty.'"

The eighteen-year-old rolled her eyes, already knowing what would go on. "Is it 'kitty?'"

Chris's eyes widened, and he covered his ears. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The Griffin family finished their breakfast, and Peter stopped Meg before she could head out the door.

"Hey, Meg, sweetie, Daddy wants to give you a present before you go," he said to her.

Meg got nervous. "Umm...okay, what is it, Dad?"

Peter grabbed her face and put it in his ass, and farted. He released his daughter, laughing hysterically.

"Ugh! That's so gross!" Meg cried, holding her nose.

Peter's response was more laughter.

Meg grumbled, shaking her head. This "put-your-daughter's-face-in-your-ass-and-fart-in-it" thing was getting very old.

Chris and Meg walked together to school, with Meg about several feet behind her brother, just like every morning.

Meg looked up at the large building before her and sighed, ready to face another day of misery.

The very first thing that happened when Meg walked into the building was getting hit in the head with a basketball, by one of the jocks.

"Loser!" the jock who had thrown the ball cried. The others laughed.

"Yeah, hilarious," Meg muttered under her breath sarcastically.

She made her way to her locker, trying her best to avoid the popular kids and dodge anything coming her way.

"Hey, Meg!" a false-cheerful voice called to her.

Meg sighed. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Connie D'Amico and her little clique.

"Yes, Connie?" she asked nervously.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's something disgusting growing out of your neck," Connie explained.

"Really?" Meg began feeling her neck. "I don't feel-"

"Oh, wait, sorry, that's your face!" Gina, Connie's second-in-command, pointed out.

The three of them burst out into hysterical laughter.

Meg got out the books she needed and slammed her locker, heading for homeroom. Once she sat down, the entire class - excluding Neil Goldman - began throwing items at her.

"Alright, class," Mr. Berler instructed, "I know it's fun to throw random things at Meg Griffin, but we can all do that in a minute after I take roll."

Meg face-palmed herself. The same words every single morning.

After the bell rang to go to first period, Neil Goldman followed Meg and put his arm around her.

"So, Meg, I was wondering, I hope you don't have plans this Friday night, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, Neil! For the millionth time, NO!" Meg pushed him and stomped off to first period, which was science.

Neil took out a mirror from his pocket.

"She's just playing hard-to-get!" his reflection said to him.

"I know, I know. I'll have her one day..."

Meg's day was basically a repeat of what happened in the mornings. Neil bugged her at least twice, and almost everyone harassed her, including the teachers.

The worst part was in fourth period, gym, and the students had to play dodge ball. Poor Meg was on a team of her own, it was forty-nine against one.

_Why can't it be twenty-five against twenty-five, like at normal schools?_ Meg thought.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, school was over. The bell rang at exactly 2:30, and Meg grabbed her math and history books for that night's homework before leaving.

She successfully avoided her family once she arrived home, and did her homework quickly. Today was the day.

At 4:00, Meg opened her closet and put her bow and arrows into a duffle bag. It was time to go.

You see, there was a lot more to Megan Griffin than everyone thought. She did much more then just put up with so much mental abuse. Other than bird-calling, Meg had another special talent.

Archery.

Meg smiled, she remembered the day she took up archery.

_Flashback_

_This all started about five months ago, about two months before Meg's eighteenth birthday (it was January 2012 now). Meg had been walking around the city, alone as always, when she decided to check out the archery center. _

_She walked inside and took a bow and arrow. She aimed carefully, and to her shock, her very first shot was a bulls-eye._

_Meg shot a few more times, and five out of seven of them were bulls-eyes._

_Meg felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she jumped and turned around. It was the instructor._

_"I-I'm sorry," Meg stuttered nervously. "I just wanted to-"_

_"I have never seen someone with such talent," the instructor, a young woman, praised. "I was thinking, maybe you should join our team. You could go far with a talent like this."_

_Meg almost fainted. "You-You actually want ME on your team?"_

_"Absolutely. You can show the others what you know, and maybe you can help them. What is your name?"_

_"Meg Griffin."_

_The woman smiled. "Welcome aboard, Miss Meg. My name's Ellen Arcane."_

_End of Flashback_

Meg went to the archery center three times a week, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from four-thirty to six. Archery was the one thing that made her happy.

She zipped up her bag and headed downstairs. Lois, Chris, and Stewie were watching TV.

"Mom, I'm going out," Meg announced. "I'll be back around six-thirty."

"Again?" Stewie asked rudely. "Where do you go these days? An _inner_ beauty parlor?" He laughed at his own sick joke.

"What's in the bag?" Chris asked.

"Nothing_ you_ need to know," Meg replied. "I'll be going now."

Meg kept her talent a secret from the world. Not even Brian knew, and she told him a lot of things.

It was a fifteen-minute walk to the archery center, so Meg decided to listen to some music. She got out her iPhone, and put on _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. It was her favorite song.

_"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

At 4:15 sharp, Meg arrived at the archery center, the place where she felt, and was, accepted.

"Welcome back, Meg," Ellen Arcane greeted her when she walked in. "How are you today?"

"I'm all right," Meg sighed.

"Your family giving you trouble?" Ellen knew about Meg's harsh home life.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay," Meg gave her a smile.

"Honey, if you're having problems, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Meg's smile turned into a grin. She could count on Ellen for anything. "Yeah. And thank you, Ellen."

Ellen smiled and handed Meg her uniform and protective gear.

The uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, and long white pants. Each had a long blue line running down the sides, and the shirts had lines running down the arms.

After Meg got out of the bathroom from changing, she walked out and saw the usual. Ten other members of the archery team. Most she didn't know, others she was well acquainted with.

And the best part was that no one picked on her. Bullying of any kind was against the rules.

"Hey, Meg!" another member of the team, Eliza, called to her. She ran up and hugged Meg.

Eliza was the only other person in here, other than Ellen, who Meg considered a close friend.

"Hi, Eliza," Meg replied with a smile, grateful for the hugs that Eliza always gave her.

Eliza Johnson was a bubbly brunette who was loyal to almost anyone. She loved life, period. And nothing would change that.

"Are you ready for tonight? Ellen says that she has an announcement."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Meg replied with a smile.

_I wonder what the announcement is,_ she thought.

Meg and Eliza got to their areas, which were right next to one another.

Ellen whistled, signalling for everyone to pay attention. "Quiet! I have an announcement!"

Everyone shut up, ready to listen.

"Alright, first, I must say that everyone in here has shown a great spark of improvement since you all joined. Especially Meg Griffin. Congratulations, Meg!"

Ellen and the team members all applauded, and Eliza cheered. Meg felt very special.

"And the other news?" a boy called out.

"The others news is...since everyone in here has improved so wonderfully, I've signed us up for our very first competition in the town square!"

Chattering voices began filling the room, and Eliza ran up to Meg squealing.

"Did you hear that, Meg? Our first competition!" she cried.

"I know!" Meg squealed. This was very exciting.

Once the chatter died down, Ellen spoke again. "I would advise you all to practice more than you usually do. The competition is a week from this Saturday."

Though Meg was able to keep her focus on the target during practice, she also thought of the competition. How was she going to tell her family? Would her family even come?

Maybe she would tell Brian tonight.

On the way home, Meg (who was back in her original outfit) made a bow and arrow out of her hands and pretended to shoot at different things, birds in particular. It was a good start in her opinion.

Up in her room, Meg got out the dartboard that Ellen had given her for her birthday, and a smaller version of her bow and arrows that she had gotten from Eliza.

Meg hung up the dartboard and got into position. She aimed carefully, ready to shoot.

"Hey, Meg."

She shot the arrow, and it hit the very corner of the dartboard, just barely missing the wall.

"Damn it!" she cried.

Meg turned to the door and saw Brian, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh! Umm...sorry," Brian said. "I came up here to tell you that Lois says it's time for dinner."

Meg sighed. "That's okay."

"What are you doing up here? Is that archery?"

"...Yeah."

"Does that have to do with where you've been going?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I've been going to the local archery center for months now," Meg explained. "I joined the team."

"Really?" Brian asked.

Meg nodded. "I can show you my skills, if I want. I'm practicing for a competition."

"Okay. I'll let Lois know that we'll be down soon."

Brian disappeared, and came back a minute or two later. "I'm ready."

Meg smiled at him, and proceeded to show him her skills.

**\\\\**

**Alright, how was that? Good, bad, horrible, awesome? Let me know! Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? Did I keep everyone IC? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Well, until next time...**

**STAY GOLD! ;D**

***Lucy Elizabeth***

**:D**


	2. Showing Brian

**Alright, since people wanted me to continue this, I shall. XD WARNING: People might be OOC, I'm sorry if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Seth MacFarlane.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

"Meg...where did you learn to do that?" Brian asked after Meg was done.

"I don't know, actually," Meg replied, frowning.

That was a good question. Where _had_ she learned archery?

She'd known about it since she was at least eight years old, and had read some information in it in_ The Hunger Games._ But this was strange.

"Maybe I inherited it from an ancestor of mine," Meg theorized.

For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy outside of the archery center. Someone was actually interested in what she had going on.

"Hey, Brian," Meg decided, "next time I go to the archery center, do you want to come and watch me practice?"

"When's the next time you go?" Brian asked.

"I go on Wednesday. I'm there three times a week."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Brian said. "It might be interesting to see what all you know."

Much to her own surprise, Meg found herself wrapping her arms around Brian and hugging him.

"Thank you, Brian."

Meg and Brian went downstairs for dinner, where everyone else was already seated at the table.

"So, dog, what did Megan have to show you?" Stewie taunted Brian. "Her multiple unsuccessful love lives?"

"Stewie, shut up," Brian muttered.

"Why should I?" Stewie rambled on. "Listening to that bitch whining and crying all day long..."

"I showed him...my report card?" Meg tried to come up with a good lie, even though school report cards had come out before Christmas.

Stewie started laughing. "What a load of bull!"

The rest of the meal mostly consisted of Chris talking about his school field trip to a tour of City Hall, which only Lois and Peter cared about. After that, Meg went back to her room to practice some more.

"Lois, I'm going to the Clam and get wasted," Peter announced.

Meg rolled her eyes. He was probably already drunk, he was just going to get worse. She wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly had a stroke before he reached fifty.

She got her bow and arrows back out, aiming for the dartboard.

"Okay, Meg, now concentrate," she told herself. Ellen had told her that concentration was one of the main priorities in archery.

Meg shot the arrow, and got an eight out of ten on the dartboard. Good enough for her.

Wednesday came unexpectedly fast, which Meg thought was a good thing. She was excited to go back to doing something she loved, and she was also happy that she got to share it with someone.

"Brian, are you still coming?" Meg asked about twenty minutes before it was time to leave.

Brian nodded. "You know I am, Meg. I have nothing else planned.

Meg gave him a warm smile. "You wanna know something? I'm glad you're coming. I've been dying to show someone my skills, but it was hard to find someone who cared."

"Meg...you know I care about you, right?" Brian asked. "It might not seem that way at times, but I do care about you. More than you know."

He could barely finish the last part when Meg squeezed him into a hug. On the inside, she was throwing a party, and she was a little bit surprised when Brian returned the embrace.

Someone had finally admitted that they cared for her.

Just as Brian and Meg let go of one another, Lois came in, carrying Stewie.

"Meg, I need you to watch Stewie while I run some errands," Lois said. She set Stewie on the couch.

"But, Mom, I can't watch him!" Meg protested. "I have to go out tonight, and no one can know where I'm going!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it looks like Stewie will have to know where you're going," Lois ended the short argument, grabbing her keys. "I'll be back around seven."

"Damn it," Meg swore after Lois walked out the door. Knowing Stewie, he would tell just about the whole world Meg's secret.

Ten minutes later, Brian watched as Meg packed her bow, arrows, and her other needed supplies. He had sent Stewie into his room for the time being until it was time for the three of them to go.

"Are you ready, Brian?" Meg asked as she zipped her bag.

"Yeah, let me just get Stewie, and we'll be on our way," Brian replied. "I'll drive us."

"Are you sure? We can always walk, and I don't wanna waste your gas."

"It'll be fine. Just meet me in my car."

Meg smiled and picked up her bag, leaving the room.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the car, and watched as Brian came out with Stewie in tow.

"Now where the deuce are we going?" Stewie asked as he was strapped into the baby seat. "Don't tell me that Megan still goes to that inner beauty parlor."

_Very funny,_ Meg thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"No! You'll see when we get there!" Brian cried.

They pulled up to the archery center at 4:15, Meg was fifteen minutes early.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Ellen and Eliza," Meg coaxed with a genuine smile. The archery center was the only time and place where Meg smiled a real smile, with no trying to impress anyone.

As always, Ellen welcomed Meg back to the archery center, and handed her her uniform. Before she went to change, Meg introduced Stewie and Brian to her archery instructor.

"Ellen, this is my little brother, Stewie, and my dog, Brian," Meg pointed them out. "Stewie, Brian, this is my archery instructor, Ellen Arcane."

"I've heard a lot about the both of you," Ellen told them. Then she turned to Brian. "I've especially heard plenty of good things about you."

She didn't say anything to Stewie, because the words about him hadn't been so positive.

Meg went to the bathroom to go change, and Stewie and Brian sat at a bench near parents of the other members of the team. Eliza was standing near the front in her own uniform once Meg got out.

"Hey, Meg!" Eliza called when she stepped out.

"Hi, Eliza," was Meg's reply. "Come here, I want you to meet some people."

"Okay."

Meg introduced her to Brian and Stewie. Eliza was very glad to finally meet Brian, whom she had heard about many times. Stewie, however, not so much,

"Meg, Ellen says that our practices for the rest of this week and next week are for the comeptition," Eliza advised, "so be sure to keep your eyes on the target."

"Are you sure that Meg herself isn't the target?" Stewie jibed.

Eliza turned and glared at him. "Little guy, I would suggest laying off your sister. Why? Because you'll be sorry when she's successful in her future career, and you'll be begging for her to just look at you."

Meg gave Eliza a grin, and hugged her. "Thank you."

Stewie glared up at Eliza. _Death shall come to this bitch,_ he thought.

"Where will this competition be, and when?" Brian asked, ignoring Stewie.

"Next Saturday morning, town square, ten o'clock," Eliza replied.

"Alright, everyone, to your areas!" Ellen called from the front.

Meg waved to her dog and brother, and ran to her area. Ellen counted to three, and all of the members of the team aimed at their dartboards and shot their arrows. Only three out of eleven got bulls-eyes, which did include Meg.

"Very nice, I can see that most of you have been practicing," Ellen complimented the team. But she was looking mainly at Meg, knowing that her star pupil would do very well in the competition.

Meg smiled, and then thought of something. "Ellen...can I show Brian how to do this? Just a few times."

"I don't see why not - Charles! Get that arrow out of your mouth this instant!" Ellen cried, giving Meg permission and scolding a boy at the same time.

"Brian, come here!" Meg called happily.

"Umm..." Brian trailed off. He knew next to nothing about archery. _God, I need a drink._

"Come on!" Eliza called. She went up to Brian and grabbed his paw, bringing him to Meg. "All Meg wants to do is show you!"

"Oh, God! Seeing the dog fail will be such delightful entertainment!" Stewie called from his seat.

"Here, Brian, hold the bow and arrows like this," Meg directed, positioning the bow and arrows at a certain angle. "There, good. Now hold out the arrow like this..." She helped him position the arrow.

Next thing Brian knew, he was ready to shoot the arrow. He took a deep breath and aimed carefully.

He was lucky to get a six out of ten.

"That's good, Brian!" Meg cried. "Not bad for a first try."

"Don't try and make him feel good about himself!" Stewie called. "You know he failed!"

"Shut up, Stewie!" Meg replied. "You wanna try again, Brian?"

"Alright, one more time," Brian nodded. He definitely wanted a drink after this.

He shot the arrow, and this time hit a seven.

"You did better than I did on my first try, Brian," Eliza pointed out. "I remember my first time, I almost put a hole in the wall. Of course, I was only eleven back then." She laughed at her memory.

Brian handed Meg her bow and arrows, and went to sit back with Stewie.

Stewie and Brian watched Meg and the other team members practice until six o'clock, then it was time to go home.

In the car, Meg looked back at Stewie, who was playing with Rupert, and was a little afraid that he would tell someone, such as Peter or Lois.

Meg would have to have Brian make sure that something like that didn't happen.

**\\\\**

**Alright, there's your Easter present. XD It probably sucks, and again, I'm sorry if anyone was OOC. :/ Well, please review? :3**


	3. The Competition

**I changed my name. :3 Alright...so basically all but one of my reviewers left me already. :c But thanks to AL19 for reviewing the last chapter as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything (except for Ellen and the members of the archery team) belongs to Seth MacFarlane!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

All throughout the rest of that week and the following week, Meg did almost nothing but practice. Nowadays, Meg would only eat, sleep, and practice archery.

There was just one problem. Meg hadn't yet told the other Griffins (other than Brian and Stewie) about her talent, and her parents and Chris were starting to get suspicious on her whereabouts when she went "out."

She eventually had to spill the beans to Lois on Friday night after returning from the archery center, eight days before the competition.

"Alright, young lady," Lois stated, "you've been going somewhere suspcious for almost six months now. I would like to know exactly where that place would be."

"She probably goes out and makes many failed attempts to make friends!" Peter cried, taking a swig of beer and laughing.

Meg shot a glare his way. "It has been in no way that, fatass."

"Then tell us, Meg," Lois prodded.

Meg took a deep breath, and let out a sigh at the exhale. "I'll be right back. I'll _show_ you where I've been."

She walked upstairs to her room and collected her bow, arrows, and dartboard from the closet. She walked back downstairs to the living room with the mentioned materials to show Peter and Lois.

"What's that?" Chris asked, having appeared out of nowhere.

"Just watch and learn," Meg instructed. She set up the dartboard on the wall.

Meg put on her protective gear and aimed the bow and arrow. She shot the arrow, and got a seven out of ten. Her averages were usually an eight-and-a-half. But this was okay, not her best, but not her worst.

"Pffttt...epic fail!" Peter cried.

"Archery..." Lois trailed off.

"That's right," Meg smirked, taking the arrow off of the dartboard. "This is what I've been doing for a long time now. Since before my eighteenth birthday."

"Stewie told me that you've been going to some inner beauty parlor," Chris pointed out.

_What a little liar,_ Meg thought.

"There's a competition next Saturday in the town square," she continued, before Lois could say anything. "Ellen Arcane told us that-"

"Who's Ellen Arcane?" Lois interrupted.

"She's our instructor, and she's just amazing," Meg couldn't help but smile. "Anyways, Ellen told us today that the competition with start at ten o'clock-"

"AM or PM?" Peter interrupted.

"..." Meg just stared at her idiotic father.

"Alright, it starts at 10:00 _AM,"_ Meg emphasized the last part for Peter, "and there will be twelve teams. Our team is going third. Whoever gets the most points will go on to the next round, and so on. The last one standing will be the winner."

For a moment, Lois stared suspiciously at Meg, and the eighteen-year-old got nervous.

_Please don't let her force me to quit,_ Meg silently prayed. _Please don't let her force me to quit._

If she was forced to quit, then it would mentally destroy her.

"Mom, please," Meg begged. "The archery team is really important to me. I can't let the team down now! They need me! I will do _anything."_

Lois sighed. "Alright. I guess I can let you stay on the team-"

"THANK YOU!" Meg squealed, running up to hug Lois.

"Anything, you say?" Peter pondered the earlier statement, tapping his chin.

"Bye!" Meg cried, running out of the room before Peter could give her a gruesome request.

"Wait! Go get me a beer!" Peter yelled after her. "And make me a sandwich!"

"Want me to go get her, Dad?" Chris asked.

"Nah, son, it's no use now..." Peter trailed off.

Then he turned and looked at Lois. "Lois...why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"I'm sorry?" Lois raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Umm...I love you?" Peter tried to find a solution.

\\\\

The next week passed rather quickly and smoothly. Meg went to bed early on Friday night, and woke up on that Saturday morning with a mixture of nervousness, anticipation, and excitement all at once. She got dressed in her archery uniform and ran downstairs.

Peter gave her a weird look. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My archery uniform," Meg informed him, putting some eggs and bacon on her plate. "Blue is our team color."

"You look ridiculous," Stewie retorted.

Meg only giggled and gave Stewie a big kiss on the cheek. No insults or negativity would bring her down today.

"OH GOD!" Stewie yelled. "INFECTION!"

"Gross, Meg!" Chris cried. "You're giving Stewie your germs!"

Again, Meg started laughing.

At 9:00, everyone filed into the family car and left for the town square.

It was pretty surprising that Mayor Adam West allowed this competition to take place, since he was scared that the arrows would stab him. The competition was finally allowed after Ellen reassured him that no arrows would be shot at his head.

"I hope Meg's team loses," Peter said to Brian as Meg walked away to find Eliza or any other team members.

Brian shrugged. "You never know, Peter. Meg's pretty good with a bow and arrow."

Peter pouted. "You're no help."

There were eleven archery centers in Quahog, plus an archery team from the local middle school, Buddy Cianci Junior High. The schoolchildren must've been pretty good for the coach to sign them up for the competition.

At precisely 10:00, the competition started. The first team walked in a straight line with their bows and arrows. The coach/instructor, a man named Aaron Gonzalez, stood near the back, looking...a little too confident.

And too confident indeed, because the highest score at the first shot was a six.

Since this was an outdoor competition, the two shorter distances went for two minutes for three arrows. The two longer distances, it was four minutes for six arrows. It was always twelve arrows per distance.

During the first long distance with the second team, Peter pulled Meg aside. He wanted to talk to her.

"Meg, we need to discuss this, now," Peter told her.

"Dad, I'm going up in about ten minutes!" Meg cried. "Can't we do this later?"

"No, _now,"_ Peter demanded.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Fine. What is it?"

"Alright, first off, if you lose, which you probably will, I'm disowning you," Peter foretold. "I'll be nice and let you take everything you need."

_Oh, God,_ Meg thought. She was nervous now, where would she be able to go if she lost?

"A-And if I win?" Meg stuttered.

"Then I'll give you a hundred dollars and let you stay. But you'll probably lose..."

"..."

"Bye!" Peter cried, running back to the bleachers to sit with the rest of the family.

Meg took some deep breaths to try and calm herself.

_Alright, girl, you can do this,_ she told herself. _You've been practicing every single day for two hours, four hours on archery center days. Ellen believes in you._

She glanced over at Ellen, who was filling up a cup of water at the nearby water fountain.

About ten minutes later, the second team, whose group color was orange, was walking out of the competition area, chattering to one another. That meant that it was almost time for the third team to come up.

"Team 3 to the competition area, please!" one of Mayor West's employees announced.

Meg was fifth in line, because the order was to be in last-name alphabetical order.

"Dad's just kidding, he was just kidding..." she told herself.

Next thing she knew, she was standing in a little area spot, in between a boy and a girl that she barely knew. She was preparing herself for the first arrow launch, confident in herself that she would do well.

"Aaaand, SHOOT!" the same man announced.

Every archer shot their arrow, and Meg got a nine out of ten. So close, so very close.

The second shot was very lucky. It was a bulls-eye, which made Meg remember her very first shot in the archery center, before joining the team.

Meg was careful not to let out a squeal, she didn't want to sound too confident.

The two minutes were almost up, Meg had to use the last of the three arrows quickly. She saw Ellen nod at her, and she aimed, and fired. Another bulls-eye was shot, and Meg was grinning and not caring who saw.

When the shorter distances ended and it was time for the longer distances, Meg looked at the bleachers, searching for her family. Peter was looking at her hopefully (for the wrong reasons, of course), and everyone else just looked at Meg. Chris was coming back with a hot dog.

In total for both longer distances, Meg was able to get seven bulls-eyes, two sevens, an eight, a nine, and a six.

She didn't pay much attention to the other competing teams, but Team 5 did exceptionally well, possibly better than her. They were probably more experienced. But other than that, the competition wasn't much to watch.

At exactly 2:00, Team 12 finished the last shots. Parents remained at the bleachers, and the instructors remained near their teams.

Mayor West stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. He was wearing a protective outfit, which looked quite ridiculous in Meg's opinion.

"The reason why I'm wearing this is to avoid any last arrows that may be shot at my head," Mayor West explained. "Now, let's get down to the winners, who I hope don't plan on shooting any arrows."

Meg rolled her eyes.

Mayor West was given a card with the name of the third-place team winner, and the winner on that team.

"First up, the third place winner is...Charlotte Butler from Team Eight."

Charlotte, who only looked to be about twelve or thirteen, stepped up to the first-second-third place podium, and stepped on the number three. She was grinning and seemed to look very excited as she was handed her team trophy.

"Secondly, we have Todd Michaels from Team Eleven."

A large boy, around the age of sixteen, quickly ran up to the stage, collecting his team trophy, and stood on the number two.

Mayor West finally received the last card, and he cocked an eyebrow. "And the first-place individual and team winner is..."

Meg didn't hear the name, because she was looking over at Team Five, expecting someone from over there to win. She was startled when Eliza started shaking her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze.

"Well, are you gonna go up there, or what?" Eliza asked with a grin.

"Huh?" Meg asked, frowning and tilting her head to the side.

"You won!" Eliza cried.

"...I did?"

_"Yes!"_

"Oh!" Meg scrambled out of her seat and walked up to the stage. She received the team's trophy, as well as a trophy of her own, and stepped onto the top of the podium, at number one.

Number one. Those were new words in describing Meg Griffin. Meg had never been particularly good at a whole lot, except bird-calling and poetry-writing. Archery was the big change for this girl. This was her talent.

Meg now knew what she wanted to do in her life: Become a famous archer, or at least an archery instructor, like Ellen.

Pictures were taken for the local paper, and Meg put down her trophy and held up Team 3's trophy proudly. A genuine smile on her face.

Soon, that was over, but the celebration took place in the banquet part of the city hall.

"I knew you could do it, Meg," Ellen told her with a grin. "If anyone could beat the crowd, it would be you."

Meg was really enjoying all this praise from her coach and teammates, probably because this much praise had never been given to her in her life. It felt wonderful to be the center of attention for once.

So this is what being special must feel like, Meg thought. I actually feel loved for once!

She started to look for her family, and she could see them coming through the doors of the banquet hall.

Meg smirked at Peter. Time to rub it in his face.

**\\\\**

**Alright, what should happen in the next chapter? Any ideas? I was thinking that Meg could go further than just a city competition. ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Payback Time

**First off, I would like to give a shout-out to loessar for the idea, and thanks to AL19, Zerker Space, CMR Cola, and Sage 1988 for their reviews (good to know that two of my reviewers returned, and a new reviewer!)! :D **

**I also like the friendship between Brian and Meg, always have. It's really good to know that SOMEONE cares about her (other than her fans, of course)!**

**Two people gave me the idea for Peter being a "target practice," one on here and one on deviantART...hmm...;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything (except for Ellen, Eliza, and any OCs that may appear in the future) belongs to Seth MacFarlane.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

Meg smirked at Peter. Time to rub her victory in his face.

"Hi, everyone!" she called to her family, approaching them with a smile.

"Nice job, Meg," Brian complimented. "You did well out there."

"Thank you, Brian," Meg gave him a smile.

She then turned and looked up at Peter, remembering their little "bargain."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What are you looking at?"

"I won, Dad," Meg beamed. "I won fair and square. You might as well pay up."

"Pay up?" Peter and Lois chorused. As if Peter didn't already know.

Meg turned to Lois, her smile never leaving her face. "Well, Mom," she explained, "before I went up to compete, Dad pulled me aside, and made a compromise. If I lost, then he would disown me. If I won, which I did, then he would pay me $100 and let me stay."

"Peter!" Lois scolded. "Why?"

"Umm..." Peter looked around, possibly for something that could save him. "Oh, look! Beer!"

He ran to the table where other parents (mostly fathers) were drinking beer and other alcoholic beverages.

Lois turned to Meg. "Why?"

Meg shrugged. "He just did it for his entertainment, I guess, but it didn't work." But she didn't know why hardly anyone liked her. What had she ever done to them to deserve this? Oh, wait, I already have the answer:

Nothing.

With a sad sigh, Meg thought about it momentarily. But then she smiled.

"Do you want to meet my friend, Eliza?" she asked.

"Is she real or imaginary?" Peter called from his area.

"She's real, Dad," Meg rolled her eyes. This was another reason why Meg was finally getting tired of all the bull that Peter always put her through. "Hey, Eliza, come over here for a moment!"

Eliza, who was drinking a can of Coca-Cola, ran over to who was probably her best friend. "What's up, Meg?"

"Eliza, you've met Brian and Stewie," Meg reminded her. "This is my mom, Lois," she pointed at her mother, "and that's my other brother, Chris." She pointed at said boy. She mainly talked about how badly only Peter treated her. "Mom, Chris, this is my friend, Eliza."

"Eliza's hot!" Chris whispered in Meg's ear, causing her to roll her eyes, knowing that Eliza could do better.

Eliza gave them a grin, despite the fact that she'd heard a few bad thing about them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eliza Marie Johnson."

Peter, who was already buzzed, came stumbling back to the family.

"That's your dad, right?" Eliza whispered in Meg ear.

Meg nodded.

"Lois, I-" Peter began, but he was interrupted by gagging, and he threw up, only missing Eliza by mere inches.

"Augh! Gross!" Eliza squealed.

"Peter!" Lois scolded. "Just...Brian, will you take Peter to the car and have him lie down?"

"Sure," Brian replied. "Come on, Peter."

"Meg, go...go home and pack your bags," Peter slurred, pointing at his daughter. "You lost!"

"Dad, you're drunk again," Meg pointed out.

"Nuh-uh!" Peter whined childishly. "I only get drunk on the days that end with 'y!'"

"..." Eliza couldn't say anything.

Brian half-dragged Peter's ass out of there. Peter was muttering and complaining about "Meg not packing her bags because she lost," in his own words. About ten minutes later, Brian finally came back.

"Wow, Meg, you really weren't kidding about your dad," Eliza shook her head. "What kind of bastard treats his own daughter like a pile of shit?"

"I don't know, but it's been going on for a long time..." Meg trailed off.

"It's so sick!" Eliza cried.

Meg nodded in agreement, looking at the door. She was forming a plan...

The rest of the banquet went just fine without Peter and his shenanigans. Lois became well acquainted with Eliza's mother, Michelle, and Stewie became somewhat friends with Eliza's baby sister, Dani.

The family went home at about 9:00, after a long and exciting day. Meg planned on calling her few friends in the morning and telling them about what happened. She would probably leave out the banquet part due to Peter's embarrassing instincts.

Meg felt kind of bad for Lois as she watched her push Peter up the stairs to get him to bed.

"More beer! Want more beer!" Peter whined, sounding and acting like a two-year-old.

"No, Peter, you've had enough," Lois said firmly, struggling as she kept pushing Peter. Brian eventually had to help her.

"Hey, Lois...you wanna know what I think?" Peter asked.

_No,_ Meg thought for her mother.

"I think that we should have some really hot sex tonight!" Peter cried. "You and me in the bed while I'm drunk, that'll be _awesome!"_

"Peter, no! We're not having sex!" Lois cried. "Now go to bed!"

"..." Peter started to cry.

Peter was shut into Lois's and his bedroom, and Brian and Lois came back downstairs, groaning and panting about having to push so much body weight. This was why Lois kept suggesting that her husband go on a diet.

Meg started smiling, thinking about her upcoming plot.

"What's on your mind, Meg?" Brian asked.

"Oh, nothing," Meg lied. "I was just thinking of something funny that happened on a TV show last night."

"...Okay."

Meg decided to go to bed at around 11:00. She took her trophies and put them on her bookshelf, smiling contently and feeling like a genuine winner. The trophies were also the last things she saw before falling asleep.

In the morning, she woke up confused as to why her suitcases were packed and by her door. There was a note sloppily taped, and that was what confused her the most.

Meg rubbed her eyes, put on her glasses, and got out of bed. She ripped off the note and started reading it.

_Dear Meg, I have been waiting for a day like this your whole life, and now I can finally do it. I packed your shit last night while you were asleep, and I hope you're gone by the time I wake up again. I wasn't that drunk. Signed, I'm not your dad anymore._

Alright, that did it. Meg crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash bin. Now she was going to go through with her plan for sure.

She grabbed her bow and about a dozen arrows and headed down to the basement, passing Chris and Stewie in the living room. In the basement, she began to set up her trap on the wall.

The reason why Meg was doing this was because she knew that Peter always came down to the basement first thing every morning to have a can of his "secret beer" that he kept in a case.

Meg only had to wait about fifteen minutes before she heard the door to the basement open.

Peter walked down the stairs, and like Meg, he was still in his pajamas. He then saw the can of Pawtucket beer that was going to set him in his trap. And being a mentally retarded idiot, he fell for it.

"Well, hello, looks like a beer decided to stand there all by itself," Peter laughed. "Come here you. Come to Papa."

He started to pick up the can of beer when his wrists and ankles were automatically cuffed, and before he knew it, he was cuffed on on the wall. A sticky substance was keeping him from falling.

"LOIS! HELP!" Peter screamed. "LOIS!"

But Meg had come prepared, because she had also snuck into her parents' bedroom that morning and put plugs in Lois's ears so that she wouldn't hear anything coming from the basement.

That was when Meg decided to step out from the corner where she had been hidden. "Hello, _Peter."_

"Meg!" Peter cried. "Thank God it's you! Before you leave and never come back, would you mind helping Daddy down from the ceiling?"

Meg started laughing at her father's ridiculousness.

"Oh, please! Why would I help_ you?"_ she jabbed. _"I_ was the one who set up this trap!"

"You?" Peter cried. "But...but why?"

"Oh, like you don't know?" Meg scoffed. "This is for all the crap you've given me and all the hell you've put me through for all these years! I'm doing this for one thing and one thing only, Daddy Dearest. And that is payback."

Meg then pulled out her bow and arrows.

"LOIS!" Peter yelled again, getting scared.

"Oh, I don't think she'll be helping you," Meg laughed. "I put plugs in her ears so that she wouldn't hear your screaming."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, though, Brian was standing at the top of the basement stairs, observing the scene going on.

"Meg, please don't do this!" Peter begged.

"Oh, and let you push me around some more?" Meg scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Wh-What are you gonna do?"

Meg shot her first arrow, and it landed in the wall next to Peter's right arm. Peter was already bawling like a little baby, wanting this torture to end already. He didn't want to be shot.

"LOIS! LOOOOOIIIIIISSSSSS!" Peter hollered.

Meg was laughing hysterically, knowing that Lois couldn't hear a thing.

Her next arrow was shot under Peter's left leg. This was fun, hearing Peter scream and cry over absolutely nothing that was going to happen. He kept on begging and pleading for his daughter to stop.

"Ah-ah-ah, not until you've learned your lesson," Meg replied, wagging her finger.

At that, many arrows were shot all around Peter's body, which was giving him a good scare. The best shot, and the shot that scared Peter the most, was right at the top of his head.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Meg scolded her father.

"YES!" Peter sobbed.

"Are you going to pick on me anymore?"

"Yes - I mean no!"

"Are you sure? Because if you ever, _ever_ pick on me, pull pranks on me, fart in my face, or any of that stuff ever again, I'm going to use you as my target practice. _Do you understand, Peter Löwenbräu Griffin?"_

"YES!" Peter hollered.

"Yes what?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

Meg grinned harder than she ever had in her life. "Very good," she said. "And one more thing before I free you from this trap. You're not allowed to tell anyone about this. Not Mom, not Joe and Quagmire, not even Stewie. Got it?"

Peter nodded, terrified.

"Good."

She pulled all of the arrows out of the wall, and released Peter from the cuffs and wall.

Peter ran out of the basement as fast as he possibly could. Meg, who was still grinning, walked out of there to go get dressed in her church clothes (since it was Sunday), when she met Brian at the top of the stairs.

Meg jumped when she saw him. "So I take it you saw everything?"

"Yeah, I can't say that I didn't see it coming, too," Brian nodded. "That was a brave thing to do, Meg."

"It was," she had to agree.

"You know, you can stop so many people from picking on you. Archery's really changed your life, hasn't it?"

Meg nodded.

"Well, when you go back to school, why not bring your bow and arrows and give Connie D'Amico a piece of your mind.

Meg gasped, squealed, and hugged Brian. "Brian, you're a genius! When did you come up with so many great ideas?"

"I really don't know," Brian admitted.

Meg gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked upstairs, now thinking about what to do to take her archery skills to the next level.

She couldn't wait to try out her next plan.

**\\\\**

**Okay, who expected that for an ending? XD So IDK if you guys have seen Leggo-My-Meg-O, but there was a scene at the beginning that was just like my story. O.O Well, please review! :D**


	5. Connie's Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and ideas, everyone! You guys are the best! :D And a big thanks to loessar and AL19 for their ideas, as usual! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, then Meg's character would be developed more.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

That weekend was a three-day weekend. For the rest of Sunday and most of Monday, Meg wrote down revenge ideas for Connie and her little clique, and that was when she wasn't practicing archery.

Meg had more time on Monday because the archery center was closed due to Martin Luther King Day.

The majority of that day was spent drawing out the plan. Alright, so she wasn't as good a drawer as Chris, but hey, at least it was understandable.

After all the writing and drawing got finished, Meg took the family car and went to the store to buy everything she needed for her plan.

When that was all done, she tried to practice, but she could barely concentrate due to how excited she was for school tomorrow. Tomorrow was definitely going to be one of the best days ever, no arguments.

Meg decided to go to bed early that night so that she could have more time to review her notes and get all her supplies ready for Connie's "surprise."

She set her alarm for 6:00 AM, an hour earlier than usual, and went into a dreamless sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -_ Meg felt fully awake for once when she shut off that really annoying alarm clock. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. In less than twenty minutes, she was ready for the day, and she was still the only one awake.

At 7:15, Lois called the family down for breakfast. Meg packed up both her backpack (which was her schoolwork) and her duffle bag (which held all the supplies needed for the prank), and quietly walked downstairs.

Chris pointed a sticky finger at his sister. "Mom, Meg's smiling again. I think she's on drugs or something."

"I'm not on drugs, baby whale!" Meg cried, but then she smiled again and took a seat in between Brian and Stewie.

"Then why are you so happy?" Chris asked. "Your smile is creeping me out."

"It's a secret," Meg grinned.

"What is it?" Peter asked. He was still scared of Meg for what had happened on Sunday.

Meg looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

"N-No...I guess not."

"Good."

Brian glanced over at the black and pink duffle bag placed beside Meg's chair.

"What's in that bag?" he whispered.

Meg beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear, "Come with me outside after breakfast and I'll show you."

Shortly after that, breakfast was over, and since there was still some time left before school, Meg ushered Brian outside and unzipped the bag open. And needless to say, Brian was pretty shocked at all this.

"Meg...what's this for?" he asked.

Meg smirked. "Well, my dear friend Brian, this little kit here is a little surprise planned for Miss Connie D'Amico."

Brian blinked. "...You know that you could get into a lot of trouble for this, right?" he asked. "You could get suspended from school, maybe even expelled. And Lois and Peter...they would take away your archery privileges..."

"Oh, please, if they did that, then they would be making the worst mistake of their lives."

"Come on, Meg! We gotta go to school now!" Chris hollered impatiently.

Meg sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later on. Have a good day, Brian."

"Yeah, you too," Brian nodded.

Today, Meg walked several feet in front of Chris, instead of behind him like any other day. She had so much confidence built up inside her.

The two siblings arrived at school earlier than usual, which gave Meg a little time to set up her trap in the girls' bathroom. Why was it in there out of all places? Well, you're just gonna have to read and find out.

In the hall, Connie tripped Meg on the way to her locker. But no biggie today, that only made Meg far more eager to act out her plan.

Waiting for third period, the first out of two classes that Meg had with Connie, was total agony. Sitting through a long and boring lecture on Soviet Union, Russia, in one period, and having to go over last night's homework on slope intercepts in the other seemed to never end.

But finally, third period English finally did come. It was now time to start the plan.

"Mrs. Kelly?" Meg asked when the period started. "I have to go to the bathroom. And I'm gonna take awhile, so if some other girl needs to go, then just let them go. I won't care, I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Umm...okay..." Mrs. Kelly trailed off.

Meg went to Eliza's class (study hall) and beckoned her to come with her, and they left.

"Alright, so we both know that Connie comes into the bathroom at 10:25 every day to apply her make-up," Meg informed. "She lied to me once and told me that she didn't wear it, but I know that she does."

"It's 10:20 now," Eliza checked her watch. "So now we wait."

"Right."

At precisely 10:25, the bathroom door opened, and sure enough, it was Connie coming to apply her make-up. Eliza and Meg stayed very well-hidden.

Eliza looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Now?"

"Now," Meg nodded fiercely.

She aimed her arrow and shot the trap into place. A net came zooming practically out of nowhere and tangled Connie up. Connie started screaming loudly and frantically trying to untangle herself from the black net. Eliza and Meg jumped out from their hiding place.

"Meg Griffin, _you_ did this!" Connie screeched. "Now get me the hell out of here!"

But Meg only grinned evilly at her. She handed Eliza a gas mask and got one for herself, and released a gas. Connie started getting sleepy, and she soon passed out. The gas was a very strong knock-out gas.

Eliza stood guard by the door to make sure that no one tried to get into the bathroom, and when the gas eventually cleared, Meg and Eliza took off the masks and both carried the sleeping Connie, still in the net, out of the school.

But Connie's punishment wasn't over after that. After school, Meg and Eliza called their parents to let them know that they wouldn't be home till later.

"Mom, Eliza and I are going to the library to study," Meg lied. "I'll be home late tonight."

After that was cleared, the girls went to the back of the school (where Connie was hidden) and got prepared for the next round.

Connie blinked and eventually woke up. It was nighttime, and she looked around, terrified. A cold gust of wind brought her back to reality, and she looked down. When she realized that she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, she screamed.

But that wasn't all she saw when she was almost blinded by a shining spotlight. Connie also had the word, "Bitch," written all over her bulimic, anorexic body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Connie hollered.

"Hi, Connie."

Connie turned, and there stood Eliza Johnson, her hands placed innocently behind her back.

"What do you want, Johnson?" Connie sneered. "You're almost as bad as Meg. Speaking of which, where is that fat porker? She's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Hello, Connie."

Looking up, Connie saw Meg on the roof, glaring down at her and holding a microphone.

"Meg! Get me out of here!" Connie screeched.

"But you haven't learned your lesson yet," Meg replied innocently.

Just then, out of nowhere, Meg grabbed a large water hose and aimed it at Connie. "Now, I want you to apologize for all of the public humiliations and pranks pulled on me, and other poor victims. I'm doing them a favor."

"No, I won't!" Connie yelled.

"Don't make me do this, Connie," Meg warned, aiming the hose closer. "Now apologize!"

"NEVER!"

"Alright, then I guess that we'll just have to do this the hard way."

Meg turned on the hose to full blast, and Connie was getting soaked by the second. While the hose was spraying her like there was no tomorrow, Meg got out her bow and arrows, aimed carefully, and shot the arrow.

But little did Connie know, the arrow that was shot was an electric arrow, activated when it touched water.

The arrow landed on Connie's ass, and it electrocuted her. Connie let out a terrified scream, she was not enjoying this one bit. Eliza, however, was cheering, shouting, and jumping up and down. She was loving every moment of this.

After about a full minute of shocking, Connie eventually passed out.

With a satisfied grin, Meg climbed down from the roof and ran to stand next to Eliza.

"Alright, now what?" Eliza asked, peering over Connie's unconscious body.

"I'll take care of the rest," Meg assured. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit."

"Sure," Eliza nodded. "I'd better get home before my mom freaks out, anyway."

She left, and Meg was left alone with Connie. She was definitely going to lose sleep tonight, but it would be well worth it if the whole prank was successful (which it was so far). She then remembered to call Lois.

"Mom?" Meg asked. "I'm gonna have to spend the night at Eliza's house tonight so we can finish up. I'll come home after school tomorrow."

"Okay," Lois sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey."

"Bye."

Meg hung up, and then remembered that she had forgotten something. She hid Connie's unconscious body and the rest of the supplies behind the dumpster and quickly ran to the store. She needed to buy one more thing.

When Meg returned about fifteen minutes later, she was relieved to find that Connie was still unconscious and that the supplies were safe.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Connie finally woke up.

"Where am I...?" Connie trailed off. "Is...is Meg gone? Is Eliza gone?"

"Hi, Connie!" Meg cried, sounding overly cheerful.

"Meg!" Connie shrieked. "Please! I'll never do anything bad to you ever again! Please! I'm sorry! Let me out of this net! It's freezing!"

"Here, drink this," Meg told her, handing her a mysterious black container. "It'll soothe you."

Connie took a large drink, and then, all of a sudden, her size grew bigger and bigger. Her stomach got so big that she could barely lift it above her waist. She now looked to be about 500 pounds. When Connie saw this, she screamed loudly.

"What did you give me?" Connie demanded.

"What I gave you, my dear Connie, was a weight gain shake, actually, a mixture of various weight gain shakes," Meg explained. "The amount of calories has caused you to become bigger than I could ever be. Now, how do you like being fat, you cow?"

Before Connie could say anything, Meg punched Connie on her oversized belly, knocking her out yet again.

When she woke up, it was daylight. She was tied up the same exact way that Peter had been. Her mouth was duct-taped shut so that she could yell out for help. There were kids waiting in line and all around her. Even her popular clique was laughing hysterically and taking pictures from their phones.

Looking down, Connie realized that she had a red bulls-eye target painted on her now-oversized belly.

Meg, who looked awful tired but excited at the same time, was wearing what looked like a magician's costume.

"Now's your chance to get back at Connie for everything that she's ever done to you!" Meg announced through the same microphone. "Free punches for all! Come and take your chance while you can! One day only!"

Tons of people lined up for their free punches, even some of Connie's "friends." There were even some slaps delivered to Connie's face.

"Mmph! MMPH!" Connie's voice was muffled. What she was trying to say was, "Stop! STOP!"

Even Chris got on in the act. When he punched Connie's stomach, he would giggle and shout out, "Squishy belly! Hahahaha!"

The whole day was spent punching Connie's belly, and the teachers didn't even care. And despite how exhausted Meg was from all the work she'd done, she was loving this, as well as Eliza.

At the end of the day, Meg released Connie from her trap using her (nonelectrical) arrows.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Meg asked firmly.

"Yes!" Connie yelled. She was sobbing very hard. "I'm so sorry, Meg! I promise that I'll leave you alone from now on!"

"Good," Meg nodded in satisfaction. "But there's one more thing that I need to do."

"Wh-What is it?" Connie asked, scared.

Meg aimed an arrow at a black ball hanging above Connie's head. She shot the arrow, which released tar all over Connie's grossly obese body. Then she shot another arrow at a pillow, which covered Connie in white feathers.

Connie ran outside shamefully, and Meg slowly walked out after her. She felt kind of bad that the janitor had a lot to clean later, but oh well.

As Connie was running, she literally ran into Ernie the Giant Chicken. She panicked and ran away, but the chicken seemed to be madly in love with her, as she now looked like a big chicken herself.

Connie didn't run far due to her weight, but she did run into Ernie's wife.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Connie screeched.

But Ernie's wife showed no mercy. She slammed Connie down onto the concrete and started beating the living crap out of her. Connie screamed and screamed, but there was no one there to help her out.

While that was going on, Meg, who was now back in her regular clothes, sat in a lawn chair and started eating popcorn.

She was laughing hysterically at Connie's pain and misery when the school janitor walked up to her.

"Hey, kid, do you have something to do with that huge-ass mess in there?" he asked.

"Oh! Umm...noooo..." Meg lied. She was actually a pretty good liar.

"Huh, okay," the janitor shrugged and walked back into the school to start his major cleaning assignment.

When Connie was done getting beat up, Meg threw out the empty popcorn and grabbed her leftover supplies. She waved good-bye to the janitor, whose name was Bob, and started her daily walk home.

When she got home, she heard Chris announce, "Guess what Meg did today at school!"

Meg panicked slightly. If Lois and Peter knew about this, then she would probably get in huge trouble.

"What'd she do?" Lois asked a little suspiciously.

Meg jumped into the conversation and saved her own ass. "Eliza and I got an A on that assignment!"

"No, you-" Chris began, but Meg nudged him in the ribs, hard. She also put her finger to her lips.

"That's great, sweetie, I'm proud of you," Lois smiled.

Meg grinned back. She walked upstairs to her room and put her backpack on her desk, and her supplies in the closet.

That was when she realized how exhausted she was from getting no sleep. She lay on her bed, kicked her shoes off, and put her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed. She soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**\\\\**

**So how was that for a prank? :D I'm also on summer break now, which means more updates! Well, if you can, please review and give me ideas! They always make my day and make me very happy! ;D**


	6. Reconciliations

**Thanks again for the reviews, guys! They keep me going! I love you all! :D And you can kill me for making Meg OOC...XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! SETH MACFARLANE, WHY YOU NO LAY OFF MEG?**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

Some time passed, and it was now early February. Since her little stunts pulled on Connie and Peter, Meg's life had gotten a bit better.

Peter avoided Meg almost completely, and to make a long story short, Connie was being put on a strict diet, and she was going to be home-schooled for the rest of the year.

Eliza invited Meg over for a sleepover, which was a rare occasion in Meg's life, on Friday night.

"So what's your family like?" Meg asked as the two girls walked to the archery center on Friday afternoon. "I only met your parents and your sister at the banquet after my victory."

"They're just a normal, average, boring family," Eliza shrugged. "My dad's a book editor, and my mom's...overprotective. She's a stay-at-home mom."

"So's mine, minus the overprotectiveness," Meg nodded. "My dad works at the Pawtucket Brewery."

Eliza started laughing.

Meg frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Eliza shook her head. "That's just so predictable of your dad. I mean, with him being an alcoholic and all."

Meg couldn't help but grin here. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They were at the archery five minutes earlier than Meg's usual arrival time. Ellen told Meg that she wanted to talk to her after practice.

Meg frowned, wondering what this could be about. This definitely couldn't be about when she accidentally slept through practice after her prank on Connie, Ellen had forgiven her for that.

But she probably wasn't in any trouble, she didn't recall doing anything wrong in the archery center.

She lost concentration twice and accidentally put holes in the wall, but that was no big deal. It was very common here, Ellen always put shackling in the walls after everyone left.

After practice, the girls changed back into their regular outfits, and Eliza stood by the door to wait for Meg.

"So why'd you need to see me, Ellen?" Meg asked.

Ellen waiting until almost everyone else was out of the archery center, then she grinned down at Meg.

"Meg, last night I got a call from a state representative for archery," she replied. She looked awfully excited about something.

"And?" Meg asked eagerly.

"She said that she saw you perform at the competition a couple weeks ago, and she wants to get a response from you if you would like to participate in the state competition in Providence later this month."

Meg gasped, and started squealing. "Oh my God!"

"Well, Meg, what do you say? You want to do it?"

"Absolutely!" Meg cried. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" Ellen said. She handed Meg the flier with all the information on it.

"Thanks, Ellen," Meg nodded, and walked out of the archery center with a large grin on her face. Eliza was waiting outside for her.

"So, what did Ellen want to see you for?" she asked.

Meg handed her the flier. "Take a look!"

If you'd walked by past the local archery center in the next fifteen seconds after that, then you would be a little confused as to why there were two squealing eighteen-year-old girls outside.

The girls celebrated at Eliza's house by ordering a pizza and watching three horror movies in a row. They watched _Poltergeist, Freddy Vs. Jason,_ and _Orphan._

The next morning when Meg went home, she was more than excited to share her news. And even better so that Peter wasn't going to judge her...unless he wanted to be used as target practice, of course.

"I'm home!" Meg called when she stepped through the door.

"Hi, sweetie," Lois greeted. "Did you have fun at your sleepover?"

"Lots of fun!" Meg grinned. "And look at this!" She handed Lois the flier.

"What is it?" Lois asked, taking the flier and looking at it.

"I've been offered to participate in the state competition for archery later this month! An archery representative saw me compete and called Ellen to offer me the position!"

"That's terrific, Meg! I'm so proud of you! I would do lots of practicing if I were you."

"Oh, I'm going to!"

Meg ran to her room to get started.

She zoomed by Chris, who came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Mom? Are you _sure_ Meg's not on drugs?" he asked. This "new Meg" was scaring him. "She's happy all the time now."

"Yes, Chris, I'm sure. Your sister just got another exciting opportunity."

"Oh."

Meg decided to take her bow and arrows, as well as her dartboard, outside. It was a cool February day, and she felt that she shouldn't waste her precious time cooped up in her room.

She hung her dartboard on a tree, and got started.

A couple of bulls-eyes, a five, two eights, and three sixes.

"Hey, Meg."

Meg almost jumped out of her skin at the voice, and she was so startled that the arrow that she was about to shoot went out of control and flew towards the person. Kevin Swanson was just barely able to dodge the arrow that was flying towards his head.

"Oh my God!" Meg yelled. "Kevin! I didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

"It's fine," Kevin nodded, picking up the arrow and handing it to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Meg wondered. "You called me a skank on Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, about that..." Kevin trailed off. "Meg, I shouldn't have done that. I was so upset with my dad criticizing me for faking my own death-"

"Which _was_ wrong," Meg had to agree with Joe here. "But I won't give you crap for it."

"Thanks," said Kevin. "But yeah, I'm really sorry about what I did. I wasn't in control of my feelings at the time. I don't even think I knew it was you until I left that day. I've regretted it ever since, especially since we used to date."

Meg sighed. "Why haven't you talked to me until now?"

"I don't know," Kevin admitted. "I guess I'm not as tough as people think I am." Here he chuckled.

"Maybe we can try being friends again?" Meg suggested. "Maybe not like best friends, but just like, 'Oh, hey, what's up?' kind of friends. We can do it one step at a time."

"Sure," Kevin replied. "You want to get a coffee with me next week? As friends?"

Meg smiled. "I'd like that."

"Cool," Kevin nodded. "So...I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Kevin started to walk away, but Meg called, "Wait!"

He turned around.

"You want to come to the archery center with me on Monday, watch me practice?" Meg offered. "Practice is 4:30 through 6:00."

It was Kevin's turn to smile. "Sure, just come next door and we'll go together."

"Sure."

Kevin walked away, and Meg continued practicing.

On Monday after school, Kevin waited outside his house, and at 4:00, Meg came by with her duffle bag.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kevin got up off the step, and the two started walking.

"So how has life been for you?" Meg asked. "Since you've been back?"

"My dad's gotten back to trying to make me as big and tough as him," Kevin rolled his eyes. "Doesn't he know that I want my own life, and not to be a reincarnation of him? I'm actually kind of worried for Susie..."

"She's only a baby, you won't have to worry about that for a few years," Meg assured him.

"God, I hope not," Kevin shook his head. "Well, what about you?"

Meg was grinning now.

"So much better, so much better," she replied. "My dad quit picking on me, Connie D'Amico quit picking on me...and I think it's because of archery."

"Wow, I wish I could use a talent of mine to change my life."

"Well, what can you do?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe you just need some time to find what you like. It took me almost eighteen years to find something special to do."

"Easy for you to say, I'm almost 20," Kevin laughed.

"Well, come on, we're here," Meg grabbed his hand and led him into the archery center.

She introduced him to Ellen and Eliza, and went into the bathroom to change into her uniform. When she came out, Eliza was talking it up with Kevin as if they were best friends instead of strangers.

"Alright, girls, get into your areas!" Ellen called over to Eliza and Meg.

Meg turned to Kevin and smiled. "You can watch what we do. And don't worry, I don't shoot arrows at people's heads." Here she laughed, and Eliza looked confused.

"Oh, he scared me, and I accidentally shot an arrow his way," Meg clarified.

Eliza laughed too.

"Note to self, don't scare Meg while she's practicing unless you want to die!" Eliza announced to everyone in the room.

Meg was both amused and embarrassed at the same time, and she and Eliza went over to their areas. Kevin sat down on the bench and watched.

While Meg was practicing, she glanced over at Kevin. She was glad to be his friend again, and she hoped to stay friends this time, and not drift apart like they did after they broke up.

**\\\\**

**Alright, I'm soooo sorry for no update! I'm also sorry for all the OOCness...even though we don't really know a lot about Kevin since he's only in like two episodes...:P But anyways, please review? And give me an idea for what should happen at the competition? Thanks! ;D**


	7. More Paybacks And Competing

**I love you guys so, so much. :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza, Ellen, and I think that's about it...**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

Meg decided on a new thing: Using pictures of people that she hated as bulls-eye targets. She thought that it would give her more motivation.

She had a picture of Peter, Chris, Connie, Lois, Stewie, and (just in case) Brian. But she doubted that she would use Brian's picture as a target very often. Even though even he would treat her negatively sometimes, he was still the nicest towards her.

A blizzard fell the next day after Kevin came to practice with Eliza and Meg, which meant no school...and no practicing for at least three days.

"Damn it," Meg swore under her breath when she saw the amount of snow just outside of her bedroom window. "Oh well, at least there's no school today."

She climbed out of bed and got dressed, putting on a purple sweater over her usual pink and white shirt. Grabbing her bow and an arrow (just in case Peter forgot his little promise), she headed downstairs.

"Why do you have that with you?" Chris pointed at the bow as Meg took a seat across from him.

Since Lois wasn't around at the moment, Meg decided to answer with the truth. "This is just in case _Peter_ forgets our little deal..."

"What little deal?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. And no, I am _not_ on drugs. That's getting pretty old."

"Are you-"

_"Yes,_ I am 100% positive."

"Oh."

Brian then came in and sat down by Meg. "Hey."

"Hi," Meg nodded.

Brian looked over her shoulder and noticed the bow and arrow. "Meg, is that really necessary?"

"Not unless a certain father of mine forgets his promise."

The look on Brian's face was a mixture of anxiousness, amusement, and disappointment all in one. "Meg..."

"Look, I know he's your best friend, and he's my father, but think back, name some times where he's treated _you_ like a nothing! Because I know that he's done it to everyone in this family at least once. Especially you and me."

Looking up in thought, Brian knew that Meg was right in every way possible...

He remembered when Peter had adopted the other dog, New Brian, into their family. The whole purpose of this dog was to replace Brian himself once he passed on. Luckily, though, New Brian was killed about a month or so later, and Brian had Stewie to thank for that.

Then there was that time where Peter made Brian jump into the car when the family had to temporarily relocate to Texas. Peter had forgotten to leave the window open, and Brian ended up slamming into it and getting knocked unconscious.

"Brian?" Meg's voice snapped him back to reality.

Brian quickly shook and turned back to Meg. "You're right. If you need to, do what you need to do."

Meg smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you see things my way, Brian."

"Right."

Stewie, Lois, and Peter came in then. Lois put Stewie in his high chair next to Chris and started on breakfast.

Afterwards, Meg helped Lois clear the table and went upstairs, maybe to read or listen to some music on her iPhone. She took her bow and arrow from her place when she passed Peter and Chris watching TV, like usual.

"Gross, Meg!" Peter cried, suddenly forgetting about his little promise. "That jacket! It makes you look like you've gained, like, fifty pounds! What's up with that?" He then started laughing.

Meg just stared at Peter and went into the kitchen for a moment. She came back with a shiny red apple.

"Come with me, Dad," Meg gestured, doing the "come on" signal with her finger.

"Why?" Peter scoffed.

"...You forgot our deal, didn't you?" A smile was starting to form on the corners of Meg's pink lips.

"What-" Peter began, and then his eyes widened as he remembered. He then started to cry. "I'M SORRY!"

"It's too late for apologies," Meg pointed out. "Come on down to the basement with me."

She led a sobbing Peter down the basement stairs and stopped him on the former stage where Lois had once sang to an audience when Peter had once turned the basement into a mini-bar.

She grabbed some handcuffed and cuffed her father's hands behind his back, duct-taped his mouth shut, and put the apple on top of his head.

"Now, stay there," Meg commanded, going down the steps.

Peter nodded, still whimpering and failing to un-cuff himself.

Meg then aimed her bow and arrow towards the top of Peter's head. "Now, turn sideways _very slowly_ so that you don't drop the apple."

With a muffled cry of protest, Peter obeyed.

Very observantly, Meg aimed her bow and arrow some more. Peter was shaking violently and almost dropped the apple. Little did he know, though, it didn't matter whether he dropped it or not.

_Zing!_ Meg aimed somewhere else at the very last second, which meant that it didn't hit the apple at all.

It landed...that's right, on his ass.

_Bulls-eye!_ Meg thought triumphantly, exposing a Daria Morgendorffer kind of smile.

Peter tried to scream for help through the duct tape, as there was blood starting to seep through the back of his green pants.

"MMMPH! _MMMPH!"_ Peter tried to holler. But, like mentioned above, he had no luck whatsoever.

The second Meg peeled the tape off of Peter's mouth, he immediately started screaming, and he was crying harder than ever. Meg's eye's widened, and she quickly covered his mouth before he could scream any louder.

"You scream anymore, you get another shot," Meg threatened. "You got that?"

Peter nodded, still whimpering.

"Alright, now hold still, and I'll get the arrow out."

As if by magic, the bleeding in Peter's ass stopped, but there _was_ a _giant_ blood stain on the back of his pants. That was going to be one hell of an embarrassing sight.

"OW!" Peter whined as Meg tugged at the arrow.

Meg grumbled, and got a Rubic's Cube out of her pocket. "Here, play with this."

"Oooooh, a Rubic's Cube!" Peter cried excitedly, forgetting about his (literally) pain in the ass. "Joe taught me how to solve one of these!"

Peter started playing with the cube, and while he was distracted, Meg quickly yanked the arrow out of there. And boy, it really took a great deal of Peter's willpower for him not to let out the loudest scream in the history of mankind.

Meg smirked at him and held up the bloody arrow. "Now go get changed, and we shall never discuss of this again."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Peter stuttered.

He started up the stairs, and Meg wiped the blood/evidence off of the arrow before following her father out of the basement.

Chris was in the kitchen when they entered, doing some homework. He looked at Peter's large stain and frowned.

"Hey, Dad, there's a huge red spot on your butt," he pointed out. "Did you get your period?"

"Guys don't get periods, you dumbass," Meg rolled her eyes. "He accidentally sat on one of my arrows."

"Yeah, _sat,"_ Peter laughed nervously.

"Oh."

Peter ran upstairs to his room, and Meg left for the living room with a satisfied look on her face.

She took a seat next to Brian on the couch. Brian noticed the stain on Peter's behind, and he looked at Meg.

"You had something to do with that ass stain, didn't you?"

"Hey! I told him that if he ever bashed me in any way ever again, I would do something like that. And like I told you, like there haven't been times when _you've_ wanted to do the exact same thing."

"...Touché."

"Yeah, my point exactly."

So, the two resorted to just watching random shows for the next little while.

\\\\

The next two weeks passed smoothly, with Peter sometimes not even talking to Meg for days on end. The competition was taking place on the third weekend of the month, which would also be the start of the three-day weekend for President's Day.

Lois knocked on Meg's closed bedroom door to get her up, since it had taken her awhile to fall asleep, and she didn't set an alarm.

"Meg! We have to leave in forty-five minutes!"

Meg sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses. "Yeah, Mom, I'm up."

"Alright."

Lois walked off, and Meg put on her team's uniform, white, long-sleeved jumpsuits with blue lines running down the arms and legs. Her grandmother, Babs, had even knitted her a blue beanie hat to match for good luck.

In about twenty minutes, everyone was ready.

It was about a two-hour drive to Providence, where the state competition would be held. Chris kept on singing really annoying and random songs until Lois threatened to ground him, which shut him up.

The car eventually stopped at an open field, where Meg could see a bunch of targets stood up on what looked like easels. There were tons of people there, and Meg could also see a concession stand and an announcer's booth.

There were three other Quahog competitors, so Meg went and stood over by them. One of them stared her up and down.

"You're competing?" the boy, who was about nineteen and had been on the yellow team, asked. Then he started laughing. "What skills do _you_ have? You don't even _look_ good enough!"

Meg was very used to this, but nonetheless, she did raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Ugly people shouldn't even be allowed in public!" the boy continued. "They're very weak-armed."

Suddenly, Meg grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it, causing him to let out a loud yell. She also punched him in the face. The boy fell to the ground as Meg let go of his arm, and he looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Not all ugly people are weak," Meg scoffed. "Actually, no one is ugly. Everyone is beautiful, but people like you have ugly souls. You don't know what people like us go though, being called names by people like you. You probably just made fun of me because you're scared of your own insecurities."

The boy said nothing, but he got up and inched away from her, and everyone else on the Quahog squad gave the "O.O" look.

Meg smirked at the boy.

Ellen and the other three archery instructors then came to where they were.

"It's almost time for the first team to start," one of the other instructors pointed out. "So go wait up."

So the competitors of Quahog left their little area, with Meg being last, and waited in line with the other Rhode Island competitors. Meg spotted her family, as well as Kevin and Eliza, in the third row.

The Quahog squad would be going fifth out of ten cities. Meg looked around, and she spotted Ellen holding a video camera, probably to tape her while she was competing.

Ellen gave her the thumbs-up sign and mouthed, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Meg grinned and returned the thumbs-up.

Someone then tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Connie's friend, Gina (or maybe it was Lisa, no one really knew, but we're just gonna call her Gina in this story).

"Hi, Meg!" Gina chirped, giving her the biggest fake smile that she could muster.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" Meg asked. "And why are you wearing a uniform?"

"Duh!" Gina cried, rolling her eyes. "I'm competing!"

"...Then why weren't you here with the rest of us?" Meg asked. "And I never knew that you out of all people took archery."

"Not for too long," Gina admitted. "But I'm over there, with the Warwick crew. I went over there to practice."

She pointed at a bunch of popular-looking kids.

"But you don't live in Warwick," Meg pointed out.

"Of course not! Are you stupid? I went over there for my archery so that I could compete against you!"

"..." Meg had nothing else to say.

"Well, tootles!" Gina chirped again, skipping back over to her group, which would be going seventh.

Meg just rolled her eyes. _She probably doesn't even know all that much._

Meg was lost in her thoughts until the Quahog squad was called up to the field. The team grabbed a bow and arrow (they didn't have to bring theirs from home) and headed out where everyone could see them.

"Aaaaand, shoot!" the announcer cried.

The team aimed their arrows, and shot them. Meg got a four. That was pretty bad for her, and it made her kind of jealous that the person next to her (she was on the far right) had gotten a nine. But she wanted to be a good sport about this.

_Come on, girl, you can do better than that,_ Meg told herself.

Second launch.

An eight.

_Better,_ Meg thought, and she smiled.

The third launch, and then there would be one more short length after this, then they would move on to two long lengths. Meg had to make sure that she aimed as carefully as she possibly could that time.

Meg launched the last shot just before the time buzzer went off, and luckily, she got a bulls-eye.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

She looked back and saw Gina, cross-armed and angry-looking. Gina also had a shocked look in her eyes.

The team grabbed their arrows and went back about ten feet from their original position. The time buzzer went on, and then the Quahog archers got ready for the second short length.

Seven, ten, nine, in that order. Meg was feeling pretty proud of herself.

The team retrieved their arrows as the targets were moved back about fifty feet. Meg saw the girl next to her (who was on the red team) give her a little half-smile. Maybe as a compliment...?

Meg didn't know.

It was almost time to start the long lengths. The time buzzer went on.

"Aaaaand, shoot!" the announcer called out for what seemed like the fifty billionth time.

Meg's very first shot was a bulls-eye. She smiled, maybe on the long length, she would do a little better.

The second shot? A nine. Brilliant. She was feeling proud of herself, but she still wanted her teammates, even the rude boy, to do well.

The third shot ended up being an eight.

_Not too bad..._ Meg thought. _I won't be a bad sport, even if Gina wins._

The final showdown. It all came down to this. The team _once again_ retrieved their arrows and got ready to position them.

Shot #1 for Meg was a six. Not too bad, but not that great, either. It was kind of like getting a C on a test that you really studied for, or something. But at least, that was how Meg described a six in archery.

_Alright, one down and two to go,_ she thought.

She carefully positioned her bow and arrow again, and shot the arrow. Yet another bulls-eye.

Meg smiled. At least she wasn't getting carried away.

And finally, the third and last shot. That was a seven. And then the Quahog part of the competition.

So, all in all, Meg thought that she did pretty well for the most part. She grabbed a water bottle from the concession stand (it was free for competitors) and went to sit with her family, taking a seat in between Brian and Chris.

Brian told her how well he thought she did out there, and she smiled and hugged him.

Team six came and went, and then it was team seven's turn. Gina.

Well, let me just say that Meg had been right about Gina sucking at archery. How Gina was even able to get into this competition was beyond her. Some powerful person had probably gotten her in.

Gina's first shot in the first match out of four was only a score of three. She didn't look very happy about that.

The second shot was a five. A bit better.

The final shot? It didn't even hit the board, it hit a nearby tree.

_That powerful person must've made a huge mistake..._ Meg thought, shaking her head. _Tsk, tsk, tsk._

Gina ended up only hitting the board four times during her whole session, and her highest score was that five. She was obviously a pretty bad sport, because she started building up her temper immediately afterwards.

And Meg laughed to herself.

Before she knew it, it was 3:00. Time for the awards ceremony.

Everyone sang the national anthem, and then they were asked to sit.

"Alright," the mayor of Providence began, "the third place award goes to...Mr. Paul Deckler of Warwick!"

A boy who had been in Gina's group walked up to the stage to accept his trophy, stepping on the number three on the winners' podium.

After the applause died down, the mayor continued.

"Second place goes to..." he continued, and he read the name on the card. "Miss Megan Griffin of Quahog!"

Meg smiled to herself and walked up to the stage. It wasn't first place, but what the hell? She was sure that whoever would get first place truly deserved it more than she did. She gladly accepted her second-place trophy.

She mouthed a word of congratulations to Paul, who smiled a little and mouthed one back.

First place ended up going to, no, not Gina, but to a boy named Bryce Edwards, of Newport. Bryce was handed his trophy, and the picture was taken for the local papers in all the winning cities.

Meg was smiling, and she raised her trophy up above her head.

**\\\\**

**It's been so long since I've updated, and I apologize for that. D: Damn school get in my way. So, anyways, there's only three more chapters left of this story, my plan was to have ten chapters. **

**Please review? :3 And give me ideas? (AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ALREADY GIVEN ME GREAT IDEAS! :D)**


	8. A Sibling's Duty

**Alright, okay, I apologize for the 3+ month-long wait, I've been very busy with school and exams. D:**

**Wow...just...wow. I'm shocked at how many people like the story. Eight chapters later and almost 50 reviews...I'm impressed. You people really keep me going. Reviews are a great early birthday present...hint hint. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only my OCs!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

February turned to March, and while it was still cold outside, the snow had all melted. Meg was very happy about this, no more blizzards to screw up with her practicing schedules.

One afternoon, Meg was in the backyard, using the target that she'd drawn on a wooden board with a red marker and nailed to a tree for practice. She was now pretending that the target was Connie's friend, Gina.

Chris emerged outside from the back kitchen door and shut it behind him. "Hey, Meg."

Meg was kind of surprised to see him out here. "Hi."

"Can you help me out with something?"

Now something like this, Meg was never sure of. The last time that Chris had asked her to help him out with something, he had humiliated her in front of the whole school, causing her to run out crying.

But not anymore. If Chris tried anything, the next thing that he would feel would be an arrow up his ass.

The older girl gave her brother a suspicious look. "That depends, Chris. What could you possibly need _my_ help for?"

"Well, there's this one kid, named Brutus, that's been calling me fat and just bugging me."

"Uh-huh. Go on..."

"So...I was thinking...can you get your little bow and arrows and shoot him in the face for me? I've been wanting to get my revenge on him ever since kindergarten."

Meg raised her eyebrows, lowered them, and sighed in exasperation.

"Chris, I'm not going to help you kill a classmate of yours just because they picked on you, okay?"

"But what about what _you_ did to Connie?" Chris whined.

"Damn it, Chris, I _wasn't_ trying to kill her!" Meg almost yelled. "And I didn't! And..._YOU_ even got in on the act, remember?"

"Then why doesn't she go to our school anymore?"

"She's being home-schooled for the rest of the year, or until she's skinny enough to go out in public again. And only God knows how long that'll be."

"Oh..."

Meg stared at the ground for a few moments, and then looked up at her taller brother.

"Look, I'll help you, alright?" she sighed. "On one very important condition."

"What is it?"

"You don't humiliate me, or go around the school spreading rumors about me, or any of that stuff. And if you do, you're going to be feeling a stinging pain up your ass. I'll tell Mom that Stewie got ahold of my arrows and did it. You got that?"

Chris gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Meet up at lunch during school tomorrow?"

Chris nodded.

So he stayed out and watched Meg practice until Lois called them both inside because it was starting to get dark.

Later that night, Meg lay awake in her bed, pondering ways to get rid of Chris's bully without getting suspended or expelled, or even having to pull out her arrows at all.

She was thinking about what to say when she heard her door quietly creak open. She quickly pulled out her flashlight from her nightstand drawer, thinking that it was Peter trying to steal her arrows.

"Augh!" someone cried out.

Meg knew that voice, and shut off her flashlight, frowning. "Brian?"

"Yeah, hey," Brian whispered.

"Umm, well, not to be rude, but...why are you in here so late?" Meg asked softly.

"Oh, Peter and Lois are doing roleplay in their room. And I don't really feel like having to listen to Stewie or Chris snore. I just got home from a date with this new girl, her name's Ashley."

Meg gave him a small, tired smile. "Well, I hope it works out for you, Brian. And if you want to crash in here for tonight, you're more than welcome to."

"Thanks, Meg."

Brian closed the door, laid out the sheet and pillow that he'd brought onto the floor in the middle of the bedroom, and lay down doggie-style.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Brian."

When Meg woke up the next morning, Brian was gone. Time to get ready for another day.

In a way, Meg secretly hoped that Chris had forgotten that he'd needed her help, because, well, he was pretty stupid. After she got dressed, she was on her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she bumped into her brother in the hallway.

"Hey, Meg, so what are you gonna do?" Chris greeted her.

_Damn it._

"Umm...uhh...it's a...surprise! Yeah, a surprise!" Meg chirped, forcing a huge smile.

When Chris walked back to his room to grab his school stuff, Meg mentally kicked herself. _A surprise? Are you really that dim-witted, Meg? One more and people will probably think that you're Dad._

Meg brushed her teeth and went to get her own school stuff.

Just before the two siblings headed out the door for school, Meg reminded him of what not to do for the last time.

"Just remember, Chris, if you're planning something drastic, you _will_ regret it," she told him firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Chris replied sullenly.

"Good."

When they got to school, Chris bolted away as if not to be seen by Brutus.

Now, Brutus Crenshaw was Meg's age, and the two had known each other since their first year of middle school. Meg still wasn't that great at sticking up for herself, much less other people, but it was quite obvious that she was getting a lot better.

It was a good thing that Meg, Chris, and Brutus all had the same lunch and break periods, so Meg could help Chris during one of those times.

The fifteen-minute recess break came before Meg knew it, and unfortunately, she didn't have very much planned.

"Meg! Meg!"

Chris ran up to her. "Brutus is over there with his friends! Let's go!"

He grabbed his sister's wrist and hid them both behind the school sign. They peeked out from the top of it.

"Chris! What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought _you_ had a plan!"

Meg sighed and thought for a moment or two. Then she finally came up with something. It was probably her weakest trick, but hey, she always did try a _lot_ harder than anyone ever gave her credit for.

"Alright, Chris, here's what we do. You're a good knot-tier, crawl up to him slowly and tie both of his shoes together while he's talking to his friends, and I'll distract them."

"Okay!" Chris cried a little too loudly.

"SHH! Do you want this to work out or not?"

"Yes!" Chris whispered.

"Then go!"

The two older Griffin siblings went their separate ways. Chris quietly got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to Brutus and his friends were. While he was doing that, Meg ran up to the boys.

"Hey, guys!" she cried.

"Gross, it's that fat and ugly chick!" one of the friends, named Gordon, yelled, pointing at Meg and scrunching up his nose.

"Wait, aren't you that chick who tied up Connie D'Amico and had people come up and punch her in the belly?" the other, named Pierre, asked.

"Yup, that was me!" Meg smirked, not even caring that one of the boys had called her ugly.

"Dude, that rocked!" Brutus yelled, just as Chris finished up with tying his shoes together. "I mean, Connie used to be hot, but man, she really let herself go! And all in one day, too, and WORSE than Meg!"

"Yeah, Meg, you're pretty hot now compared to what Connie was!" the second friend shrieked.

"Nah, she's still kind of ugly," the first one argued.

So the two friends started fighting over whether or not Meg was attractive, and Brutus was trying to calm them down. During that time, Chris ran away, and Meg pulled out an arrow that she had stuck in a giant Nerf gun (explaining how it fit).

She fired the Nerf gun, and the arrow stuck to a wall of the school.

"Whoa, cool!" Gordon cried, but when he, Brutus, and Pierre tried to run to it, they all fell flat on their faces. Chris had done the honor of tying the shoes of all three of them.

Chris started laughing loudly at them, and Brutus gave him the look of death.

"GRIFFIN!" he hollered. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

The three friends tried to get up, but when they attempted to run after him, they all fell down again.

But Chris quickly ran to the wall, pulled the arrow out with ease, and gave it to Meg, who put it back in the Nerf gun. She aimed it at Brutus's ass.

"Are you going to pick on my brother anymore, Brutus?" Meg asked him.

"And what are you going to do if I say yes, you ugly whore?"

"Oh, I'll do to you what I did to Connie. But it'll happen when you least expect it. Now, are you going to pick on my brother or me ever again?"

"No," Brutus grumbled.

"What was that?" Meg asked fiercely, pointing the Nerf gun a little closer forward.

"NO!"

"Good. Now, are you going to tell anyone about this?"

"NO!"

"Same goes for you guys too," Meg glanced at Gordon and Pierre. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," both boys replied sullenly.

"Wonderful. Now, Chris is going to let you go, and we don't want to look, or even think about you three ever again. Got it?"

"Uh-huh," said Brutus.

Chris untied their shoes, and they all retied them properly, brushed themselves off, and walked away.

"That was awesome, Meg!" Chris yelled, squeezing his sister. "Thanks!"

"Oh, and just to let you know, you owe me," Meg answered, hugging him back and giving him a pat. "And that means that you can't do anything either."

"Okay," Chris nodded, and they let go.

Meg just hoped that he was smart enough to remember that.

"Megan, Christopher, what are you two doing out here?" Principal Shepherd walked up to them. "Why do you have a Nerf gun?"

"Oh! We were just playing Nerf tag!" Meg thought up a quick lie. "It's a water gun."

"Ah, okay," Principal Shepherd shrugged it off, not even bothering to ask her to prove it. "Well, the two of you need to be getting the class now."

"Yes, sir," Chris and Meg both nodded.

The principal walked off, and Meg and Chris walked off in separate directions, heading off to their classes.

**\\\\**

**Alright, all I wanted was a little Meg/Chris brother/sister relationship since they hardly ever interact in this story and on the show itself. I'm sorry that this hardly had anything to do with what the story's supposed to be about...XD**

**So, just to make it clear, I made Meg a senior in this story, and Chris is a sophomore. I also gave Meg the birthday of October 12th, 1993. **

**Please review, they make me so happy! YOU guys are what keeps this story going! ;D**


	9. The Big Announcement

**I'm a horrible person, I know...blah. :/ I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only my OCs!**

**Enjoy! **

**\\\\**

"It's almost spring, it's not supposed to be cold!" Eliza cried as she rubbed her arms for warmth. She and Meg were walking back to Meg's house after school about four days after the revenge plot on Brutus and his cronies.

"That's what happens when you live in New England," Meg told her.

To be quite honest, the cold weather was starting to bum Meg out. Even as a little girl, she'd always hated how there was practically an eight-month winter and a four-month summer in Rhode Island.

She wished that she could live in California, or southern Florida, where it was warm all year long, and it rarely ever got cold.

Meg opened the door and let Eliza and herself in. "I'm home!"

"Augh!" Peter screamed. He was still scared of Meg even after her little "lesson." "Umm, h-hi, sweetie, h-how was your d-day?"

"It was very good, thanks, Dad," Meg smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Meg's friend," Peter greeted Eliza, nodding once.

"Hi, Mr. Griffin."

Eliza still didn't like Peter, and Peter knew that Meg would probably do something to him yet again if he dared try insulting Eliza or any of her other friends.

Brian came downstairs then, drinking a martini. "Meg, something came for you in the mail today. It's up in your room."

"Thanks, Brian," Meg said. She led Eliza upstairs to her room, and sure enough, there was a small package seated on her bed.

"What do you think is in that?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anything in the mail. Can you get me the scissors on my dresser?"

Eliza handed Meg the scissors, and Meg stabbed the package open. The first thing she saw in there (other than the white styrofoam popcorn) was a letter. When she looked at the return address, she saw that it was from Washington, DC.

"Huh, why would someone send me something from the capital city?" Meg asked herself.

Removing more white styrofoam popcorn, Meg pulled out none other than a videocassette tape. Okay, _now_ she was confused.

"That's it?" she wondered.

"Read the letter!" Eliza cried.

Meg looked at the letter, which only said a few words: _I hope you have a video player. - K._

"Who's 'K?'" Eliza asked.

"I don't know..." Meg trailed off. "Alright, then. Let's just see what this guy...or girl...has to say."

She put the video into the cassette player on top of her TV, and pressed Play on her remote. A guy, probably the person who signed "K," was fumbling around with the camera. The girls both had blank looks.

"Is this thing on? Is this damn thing on?" the guy grumbled.

_"Yes,_ yes, it's on!" Another guy replied impatiently. "Now go sit down and tell this girl the news!"

"Fine, fine!" the first guy threw his arms up in the air in frustration, and went to go sit down on the armchair that was placed several feet in front of the camera.

The man cleared his throat. "Umm...Sam...Charleston?"

"Not that name, you dumbass!" the camera guy called out. "The name below Sam Charleston!"

"Oh! Umm...uhh...Meg Griffin?" the man in the video looked up.

"Yeah, that one!" the other guy confirmed.

"Alright, alright okay. Well, then." The man cleared his throat, and Eliza and Meg glanced at each other, wondering what this was all about, and what Meg was in for.

"Meg Griffin, I'm Ken Broderick. I plan countrywide championship competitions for sports such as baton twirling, bicycling, and archery. One of our representatives was in Providence, Rhode Island on the day of the statewide archery tournament, and-"

Ken was interrupted when a white sheet of paper, with the words "Hi, Mom!" in very sloppy handwriting, covered the camera.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" the camera man asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"I want my mom to know I'm here!" a third man, known as Bobby, replied cheerfully. This Bobby person reminded Meg a little of Chris, as this was something that he would probably randomly do.

"Bobby, go away! I'm trying to send a very important message out to someone right now, damn it!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah, Bobby, no one even likes you," the camera man added.

Offscreen, Meg and Eliza could hear the sound of Bobby running out of the room crying. "..."

Ken let out an aggravated sigh and turned back to the camera, his face a little more friendly-looking. "Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, one of our representatives visited Providence, Rhode Island on the day of the statewide archery competition, and he reviewed the performances of every competitor on camera. There was a picture of the competitor's face beside their name, and he was especially fascinated with the way you were performing, Miss Griffin, despite the fact that you only came in second."

Meg somehow liked where this was going, but at the same time, she was a little scared.

"Well," Ken continued, "we saw the video of your performance, and we would like to formally invite you, Meg Griffin, to compete in the countrywide competition. It will take place on Saturday, April 14th at 11:00 AM, in front of the Washington Monument. Please call this number for information regarding how long everything will be, and the costs. Thank you."

There was a number at the bottom of the screen for about fifteen second and then the video went black.

Cut back to Meg and Eliza sitting on Meg's bed. Their eyes were very wide, and Meg's jaw had dropped. Was this really happening?

Eliza then grabbed Meg's shoulders, and started breathing heavily. "CALL THAT NUMBER!"

"I...I should find out if this is a scam," Meg replied. She quickly got out her iPhone and played the video back, fast-forwarding it until the number showed up on the screen again.

Meg dialed the number, and after a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, yes, is this Ken Broderick?!" Meg asked frantically.

"Yes...who's this and why are you calling today?"

"I'm Meg Griffin, I'm the one you sent that video package to."

"Oh, yeah. I should give you more information on what you need to do."

Ken told Meg about the archery meet-ups, break times, competing times, and whatever else she needed to know.

"And your eight plane tickets are on their way," Ken added.

"Sir, can I ask a question? How did...how did you get my address?"

"Oh, some fat drunk guy with brown hair wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to my representative at the after party," Ken shrugged it off like it was nothing. "You've got a real talent on your hands, Meg. I'll see you next month."

Click.

Meg dropped her phone, and it landed on her bed. She and Eliza stared at one another. There was a few moments of silence, and then the two girls began screaming very loudly in excitement.

Lois eventually came up to see what was going on. "What's wrong?"

They promptly stopped screaming.

"Umm..." Eliza began.

"We'll tell you later!" Meg added, smiling innocently.

Lois shrugged and left, closing the door.

"Meg...you _do_ know that, in a way, your dad made this possible, right?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, please. This would never have happened if he were sober. But I'm wondering if I should thank him...?"

Meg pondered this. Peter was always even worse to her whenever he was drunk than he was sober, but then again, he had barely even said a word to her since she had "taught him a lesson."

"He wouldn't get it," Meg threw her arms up in the air.

Not even five seconds later, Stewie opened the door. "What the deuce is with all the shouting going on in here, Megan?"

"The same thing I told Mom, Stewie," Meg answered, picking him up. "I'll tell you later."

She gave her little brother a smile, and carried him out of her room, putting him down at her doorway and closing the door.

"So when do you think you'll tell your family?" an eager Eliza questioned her friend.

"Tell us WHAT?" Stewie demanded from behind the closed door.

Meg ignored him. "I'll probably tell them tonight," Meg shrugged. "Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Well, what about Brian?"

"He's on a date tonight, so I'll tell him when I tell my parents and my brothers."

"Oh."

Just then, Eliza's iPhone beeped, and she looked at it and grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Ugh! Fine, Mom!"

"You have to go home?" Meg asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's my night to do the laundry."

"Ah, okay."

Eliza left, and Meg went downstairs to (what else?) watch TV with her family. Meg sat down in her usual spot on the floor next to Brian, and she looked at him, wondering whether or not she should tell him.

_Nah, let him enjoy his date for right now,_ she thought.

She remembered that week last year when she was obsessed with Brian. She still felt really awful about almost raping him in that "romantic" hotel room. Nowadays, she would laugh about that week (minus the part with the hotel).

Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney were on the news, just like any other normal night. After their bickering session (which Meg found pretty funny most of the time), the news cast began (or continued).

"And now we go to Ollie Williams for his results on our argument," Tom announced. "Ollie?"

"TOM WON!" Ollie yelled.

"Thank you, Ollie."

"DAMN IT, TOM!" Joyce yelled, and then she began slapping and hitting him.

Meg chuckled here. _She's almost as bad as Diane Simmons was._

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Meg announced, getting up. To her, it was probably Brian's date or something like that.

But instead, it was a postman, holding a small package. "Meg Griffin?"

"Yeah, that's me," Meg smiled.

"Sign here," the postman held out a clipboard. Meg got a pen out of her jeans pocket and wrote down her signature at the bottom.

"Thanks," Meg took the package, and closed the door.

_"Another_ package?" Brian frowned. Meg was thinking the same exact thing.

"What did you get?" Chris asked.

Meg walked up to the little table and opened the even smaller package. Just like Ken had told her, she pulled out eight plane tickets plus another note.

_Huh, I didn't think these would come for at least a few days,_ she thought.

_Don't waste these tickets. If you don't show up, things will look very bleak at your next competition. - Ken B._

"Umm...okay, then," Meg trailed off.

"Are those plane tickets?" Lois asked.

"I was gonna tell all of you a little bit later," Meg smiled sadly, feeling defeated. "I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed the videotape. She ran back downstairs and popped the tape into the downstairs cassette player.

The video was about two minutes in length altogether, and when it ended, Chris clapped his hands and cheered.

"Yay!" he cried. "We're going to DC again!"

"Meg, honey...I don't know," Lois bit her bottom lip. "These plane tickets say that we'll be there for five days. I don't really want you and Chris to miss school."

"But, Mom, this is _really important_ to me!" Meg protested. "Plus, most of it is for the weekend, so Chris and I can do our homework on the plane or in our hotel room or something. I can't miss this! They're _counting_ on me!"

"Yeah, Mom, please?" Chris begged.

Lois sighed, also feeling defeated. "Okay, I guess we're all going back to Washington. But we won't really be doing much for the first couple of days we're there."

"But I will be!" Meg cried, grinning victoriously.

She squeezed Lois and ran back upstairs, grabbing her phone to call Kevin and tell him the news.

**\\\\**

**Alright, okay. Again, I feel REALLY horrible for not updating for so long. I've only got one more final to study for, and then I'm DONE! :D Please review or PM me, because I want something really cool to happen in the very last chapter! :) I love you guys, and I try to use as many of your ideas as I possibly can!**


	10. Finale, Part 1

**Okay, I've decided to make this a two-part finale. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year. Hopefully I can get the final chapter up much sooner. I REALLY enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this! Maybe I'll write more in the future. ;) YOU ALL keep me going with this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only any OCs that will appear (such as Ken Broderick and his representative)!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**\\\\**

It was the night before the Griffins were to leave for their flight to Washington. Meg was in her room, checking her bags and making sure that she had everything.

"Bows, arrows, check and check," she grinned. "Now for everything else..."

"Meg! Lights out!" Lois called from hers and Peter's bedroom.

"Just a few minutes, Mom!"

_There's no way I'm gonna be sleeping tonight. No way in hell. _

In the master bedroom, Lois was in bed reading a book when in emerged her husband with a sheet of paper, grinning from ear to ear.

"Peter, for God's sakes, what are you so happy about?"

"Lois, I was at the Clam-"

"What else is new?" Brian interrupted.

"-when Horace gave me _this!"_ Peter excitedly thrust the paper over to Lois, practically shoving it over to her.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"It's a betting pool!" Peter replied happily.

"Peter, no one will be _betting_ in DC," Brian pointed out.

"Oh, how do _you_ know, Brian?" Peter retorted. "People bet at competitive events all the time!"

Brian rolled his eyes and continued reading the newspaper.

Lois sighed. "Anyway, Peter, what are you betting? You're betting on Meg, right?"

"Oh, you silly wife of mine, of course not!" Peter grinned. "What is this, Cinna and Katniss from _The Hunger Games?_ I'm betting on the rival team from New York! The kids on that team have a damn good aim!"

"Peter, you can't place a bet against your own daughter!" Lois protested.

"And why the hell not?"

"She's your daughter, and you're going to support her whether you like it or not!"

"But I don't _wanna!"_ Peter whined childishly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Ugh, you know what, just come to bed and we can talk in the morning," Lois rolled her eyes. "We have to wake up early for our flight tomorrow. Goodnight." She turned off the light and rolled over.

"What, no sex?" Peter pouted.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No, Peter! Go to sleep."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeease?"

"I said no, Peter!"

"...A little?"

There was a grumble. "Fine."

Meg grimaced as she heard everything from her bedroom.

"Typical Dad, always wanting to do something against me," she muttered as she climbed into bed. It took her a little while to get to sleep, but eventually she did.

In the morning, Meg thought she had to get up for school when she heard the alarm clock. But it wasn't 7:00 when she looked at the alarm, it was 5:30, and that's when she remembered what was going on.

She had to put on heavyset clothing because it was very cold out, but there was no snow, which was good.

_The last thing I need is a damn blizzard stopping the flight,_ she thought.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lois came in carrying Stewie, who wasn't even dressed yet. A foul smell in the air instantly told Meg what Lois wanted from her.

"Meg, can you change Stewie and get him ready?" Lois asked. "Apparently your father doesn't know how to pack a suitcase."

"Ugh, fine," Meg grumbled. She took Stewie from her mother and went into his room.

"Haha! How's it smell, Megan?" Stewie tormented while Meg was changing his diaper, delighted at Meg turning her head away in disgust. "Come on now! Brian can handle this better than you!"

"Then why can't _he_ do this?" Meg asked.

After Stewie was in a clean diaper, he kept bullying his sister as she was getting him ready. Meg got him dressed very quickly and ran to her parents' room, where Lois was showing Peter how to fold pants. She set Stewie on the bed.

"Peter, you need to-" Lois began.

"Let's just do it for him," Meg interrupted, eyeing her mother. "It'll take too much time if you show him now!"

The family left for the airport soon afterwards. Meg made damn sure not to sit by Chris on the airplane, because he always liked to poke her or shove her or something of the like.

So she sat by Brian, who was in the middle. Stewie sat to their left by the window, annoying Brian. Peter, Chris, and Lois sat in front of them.

About halfway into the plane ride, Peter started tapping his foot in obvious boredom. The constant sighing eventually got to Lois, and she looked up from the book she was reading in annoyance.

"Peter, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm so _bored,_ Lois!" Peter quipped. "What the hell is there to do?"

Lois offered him her book, but Peter turned his head away in disgust.

"A _book,_ Lois? Really?" he scoffed. "I'm not some Einstein, you know!"

Lois rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

All was quiet on the plane for a grand total of about five minutes. But it wasn't long before Peter started tapping his foot again, but this time he was smiling and whistling a familiar little tune (NOT what you think!).

"Peter, what are you-" Lois began.

But Peter began singing loudly before she could finish._ "I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH, I AM! HENRY THE EIGHTH, I AM, I AM!"_

"Oh, God," Meg muttered behind him, putting her iPod down and covering her face with her hands. Peter's second all-time favorite song was _almost_ as irritating as Surfin' Bird was.

_"I GOT MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR!"_ Peter continued, getting out of his seat and dancing around. _"SHE'S BEEN MARRIED SEVEN TIMES BEFORE!_ Sing it, Chris!"

"Peter, shut up and _sit the hell down!"_ an embarrassed Lois whispered.

But much to her horror (and everyone else except Peter's), Chris jumped right in.

_"AND EVERY ONE WAS A HENRY!"_

_"HENRY!"_ they both screeched. _"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE A WILLY OR A SAM, NO SAM!"_

Everyone else on the plane blocked their ears and did all they could to block out the two fat, horribly-singing idiots. But with not much avail.

Eventually plane security was called, and Peter and Chris were threatened that if they didn't shut up immediately, then they would be tied to their seats and gagged for the rest of the trip, and there they stopped.

About four hours later, there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention, passengers. We are nearing the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in Arlington, Virginia. We will be landing in about five minutes. Please keep your seat belts fastened, and we hope you have enjoyed your flight with us...well, except for that earlier incident...thank you!"

"Yay, we're almost there!" Chris yelled out.

_Please, PLEASE don't sing again!_ Meg thought. But she couldn't help but smile in agreement.

Soon they landed, and Peter tried to get Meg to carry his luggage, but only until Meg held up her arrow in self-defense. She was glad for this, because she was worried that she couldn't bring them.

"Peter, get your own luggage, Meg, stop pointing that thing at your father and put that thing _away!"_ Lois scolded the both of them.

The family disembarked the plane and entered the large airport. There were people running around to and fro, hurrying to get to their flights. Some had appeared to even missed them and they were trying to book another one.

"Hey, Meg, there's someone over there that's holding up your name," Brian pointed out.

Meg looked, and there was a tall man with black hair holding up a large sign reading, "MEG GRIFFIN." The family approached them with their luggage, and Meg stepped up to him with a smile.

"I'm Meg Griffin," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

The man shook it. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Carlton Jackson, the assistant for Ken Broderick. He's waiting for you at the hotel you will be staying at for the next several days."

"But they're aware that we're actually here, right?" Lois asked, her eyes still fixed on a scam. "I mean, my father is a very rich businessman, and-"

"No need to worry, Mrs. Griffin," Carlton replied. "We've got it all covered."

"Hehehehehe," Peter giggled. "Carlton. That's funny. You've got the same name as the son from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air!"

"Oh, so you think my name is funny?" Carlton asked, offended.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Meg waved her arms frantically. She didn't want her father to ruin things for her (again), even though he was basically responsible for them being here now. "No, sir. My dad was just saying that it's cool that you share a name with a famous character!"

She gave him a smile, hoping that that would cool him down, which it did.

"Okay, ma'am. Let's take you all to the hotel where you will be staying," Mr. Jackson turned around, and the family followed him.

"Oh, boy, a limo!" Chris yelled when they saw the vehicle that would take them away. He clapped his hands.

In fifteen or so minutes, the black limo pulled up to the Willard Intercontinental Hotel. The biggest hotel in the whole city. Lois was still unsure about all this, even though Meg kept trying to convince her that it was all fine.

"Mrs. Griffin, the team sponsors will be paying for your rooms," Carlton tried to help Meg.

"Oh...um, okay then," Lois sighed.

When the family walked inside, their jaws dropped open, practically touching the ground at how huge and how beautiful the lobby was. There was a large fountain in the center, and the walls were gold and white. Everything looked so valuable and breakable.

"Oh. My. God. This is the prettiest hotel that I've ever been in!" Meg cried.

"All the teams and their families get suite rooms," Mr. Jackson explained. "Meg, Mr. Broderick will be waiting on you in your room."

He handed Meg the hotel keys. "Now I gotta get back to the airport and get to the next team member's family. Your room number is on the key. Have a nice day, everyone!"

The family's luggage was placed on one of those hotel carts. One of the employees, a stocky man with strawberry blonde hair, rode in the elevator. Peter tapped on him, whispering, "Psst, psst!"

"Yes, sir?" the man asked.

"Can you tell me where the mini-bar is in this place?" Peter asked. "People are doing nice things for my daughter and I need a drink. _Now."_

"Peter, no!" Lois scolded. "You will _not_ be getting drunk while we're here! You're going to support Meg like everyone else!"

Meg was still getting used to the fact that Lois had stopped making fun of her, and was trying to be a better mother towards her. And so far, it was working. For one, Lois could now say "I love you," to her daughter, and complimented her on her skills in archery, and sounding like she meant it.

But still, Meg couldn't help but shift uncomfortably when Peter insulted her. She was getting sick and damn tired of it.

The employee said nothing while gripping onto the cart, and soon enough, they were on the floor where their suite was. It was near the top floor, so there had to be a pretty view outside.

Brian, whom Meg had given the keys to, opened the door to the suite. As promised, Ken Broderick was seated on the sofa. He stood up.

Meg stepped forward, smiling nervously. She wasn't shy, she wanted to make a good first impression. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Broderick."

"The pleasure is mine, Meg," the older man grinned, shaking her hand. "And you can call me Ken. Mr. Broderick is my father."

"Okay, Ken." Meg turned back, looking at her family. "Oh, Ken, this is my family. There's my mom, Lois, my dad, Peter, my younger brothers, Chris and Stewie, and our dog, Brian." She pointed to each one as she spoke.

Ken approached Peter. "So I'm assuming that you're the man who gave my representative your address at the last competitive event?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Peter frowned and turned to Lois. "What?"

"Peter, you don't remember because you were drunk," Brian answered for Lois, rolling his eyes. "You're...technically the reason why Meg has this opportunity."

Meg gave Brian a smile.

"Yes, yes he is," she said.

"It's fine, my brother is an alcoholic, too," Ken grimaced for a moment. "Umm...you guys can all pick out your rooms real fast, then Meg, I need to talk to you about what's going on this weekend."

"Okay," Meg replied.

So the family picked out their rooms. Peter, Lois, and Brian were in the master bedroom, and the kids all had their own rooms. Stewie's room even had a crib for him in it.

Meg and Ken decided to talk in the former's room. Meg sat on the large bed (which made her look really small), and Ken sat in an armchair across from her.

"What do we need to discuss, sir?" Meg asked.

"Not too much," Ken promised. "We just need to go over what will happen over the course of the next several days, and who your rival teams are and all that. But you _will_ have time to sightsee, so don't worry."

"Umm...my dad mentioned to my mom that there's a rival team from New York. I'm just curious, sir, who are my teammates?"

"Meg, you'll be on the Rhode Island team, from Providence," Ken nodded. "But yeah, there's a team from New York. There's actually seven teams."

"Go on..."

"The teams are from seven states. There's Providence, Rhode Island, which is your team. You'll meet your teammates when it's time for dinner. The six other teams are New York, Pensacola, Florida, Atlanta, Georgia, Dallas, Texas, Salt Lake City, Utah, and Denver, Colorado. You got that?"

"Wow, some of the teams have to travel pretty far to get here," Meg chuckled. "But yeah, I got that."

"The actual competition will be in three days, on Saturday," Ken held up three fingers. "And during that time, you and your teammates will be training in a YMCA a few blocks down, for five hours each day. You'll get two breaks, one for sitting and one for lunch. Both last fifteen minutes."

"Okay, sir. What about the actual competition?"

"I told you on the videotape that it'll be at 11:00 in the morning in front of the Washington Monument. The competition will have three rounds, two hours each. Every team will go once, but you have to wait thirty seconds before you can shoot another arrow. After which there will be a thirty-minute break. And during the two breaks the targets will be moved back, like at the previous competitions. The scores of every team and person on that team will be recorded, and you know how it works from there. The scores will be added up, and the person with the highest final score is the winner."

Meg had gotten a notepad and pen and was taking notes. "That seems fair enough, Ken. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Just be at the Y at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Your instructor will meet you there."

"Okay, I'll see them there."

"Cool." Ken got up from the chair. "Your teammates will meet you in the banquet hall a couple floors below in an hour. Carlton will come and get you, so I'll see you out there, Meg. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Meg grinned, watching as he exited the room.

Meg decided to take a quick shower in her bathroom to freshen herself up and decided to just stay in her regular clothes once she got out. Wearing the archery uniform wasn't required at the dinner, plus she didn't want to risk spilling food on a white outfit.

Carlton Jackson came up to get the family for dinner an hour later as promised. There were two large tables laid out buffet-style with food (there was even a roast pig), and people were already talking and eating. Meg found the area in which she sat, with the Rhode Island banner.

Immediately Peter rushed over to where the drinks were held, and I'm sure that you know by now what drink he was trying to go after.

"Peter, it's 6:00 at night, and there's people everywhere!" Lois called after him. "Why now?"

But of course Peter didn't listen.

"People are being nice to Meg and doing things for her and I don't _like_ it!" Peter whined, stomping his foot like a child who was being forced to eat vegetables.

"Well, too bad, we're here for _her,_ and if I catch you with so much as one drop of alcohol-" Lois began.

Meg didn't want to hear the rest. She decided that while she was here, she was going to pretend that she didn't know who Peter was. She quickly got herself a plate of food and a can of Pepsi and sat down with her team. The families of every team sat there too.

As Meg was eating, she heard someone calling her name. "Meg! Meg Griffin! Over here!"

She looked around for the source of the voice, until she found a girl waving her arms frantically. Meg asked Brian to make sure that no one took her plate and ran over to the girl.

"Jaylynn!" Meg grinned.

Jaylynn Walters was another girl on Meg's archery team back in Quahog. She was a pale girl with long dark hair and a good aim. She was seventeen years old and tall for her age, about 5'7.

"What's up?" Meg asked. "I haven't really seen you since I won the first competition a couple months ago."

"I've had a busy life," Jaylynn admitted. "I'm here because I showed Ellen some of my skills, and she contacted Ken Broderick and showed him what I did, so...here I am."

"I wish Eliza could be here, the three of us could team up and ask for the same training instructor. But the two of us can do that."

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited, aren't you?"

"I have many feelings," Meg admitted, glancing up at the ceiling. "Excited, nervous, scared shitless, all of that."

When the girls were through eating, Meg introduced Jaylynn to her family (with the exception of her father, who was probably in a mini-bar somewhere).

"Where's your dad?" Jaylynn asked. "I'd like to meet him, too."

Meg scrunched up her face. "Trust me, no you don't. Just ask Eliza once we're back home."

"...Okay."

Later that night, Meg could hardly sleep. Sure, she was in probably one of the most comfortable beds that she had ever been in, but that didn't help much. She was worried that her father might try and do something to ruin her at the competition.

She decided to get up after awhile and get herself a glass of milk in the suite's kitchen.

Meg sat at the table, trying to calm her thoughts down. She tried to get Peter, Ken Broderick, and the events that were to come out of her head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Meg gasped and jumped slightly when she heard Brian's voice, then she laughed nervously in relief.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess..." she trailed off absentmindedly.

"Nervous?" Brian sat down beside her.

"Tons of feelings. There's just a lot going on in my head right now. But I just can't shake the feeling that Dad will try and do something to me at the actual competition. That's just like him."

"Meg, it'll be fine," Brian tried to reassure her. "They don't even let anyone except for the instructors and competitors onto the field."

"I hope so," Meg said softly, sipping her milk.

There was a long silence, and then Brian spoke up again. "If Peter does try anything, I'll hold him back."

Meg put her empty glass down, giving the dog a smile. "Thanks. It's likely that he'll listen to you anyways."

"That of course, if there were a bribe," Brian replied. The two shared a laugh.

"Okay," Meg nodded. "Well, I'm going back to bed, Brian. Goodnight."

"Night," Brian threw over his shoulder.

Meg didn't know why, but she felt exhausted after that. She didn't know if it was the milk or the short conversation that she and Brian had shared, but she fell asleep right when she climbed into bed.

**\\\\**

**Okay, the next chapter will be the final. Please, please leave me reviews and/or ideas! Peace!**


End file.
